The Story An Anime Tale with a Twist
by Catbeast Aisha
Summary: Though this is listed as a Ranma fanfic, it is also an 'insert self' and has other multiple anime characters popping up as the story long progresses.
1. Amber's Story

Amber's Story  
  
A tale of Revenge  
  
"Amber you freak! What are you doing now!" Shaula screamed.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Amber asked.  
  
"It looks like your making a mess of the story!"  
  
"At least I'm trying to write something."  
  
"I told you Amber, I don't have time!"  
  
"Shaula, I have a writers block and I'm just trying some ideas."  
  
"Your ideas stink, anyone who reads this will think you have no clue about Ranma!"  
  
"You're the expert, you tell me what you think should happen," Amber said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Amber that is soooo immature. Besides I don't have any ideas either."  
  
"Well then, leave me be."  
  
"Give me that," Shaula said, grabbing the notebook with the story. "You are acting like a whacko! I'm confiscating this."  
  
Shaula began to walk out of the school library with notebook in hand.  
  
Oh well, Amber thought, I can still bug her by talking about Pokemon.  
  
"And you better not bug me with Pokemon junk!" Shaula said popping her head back into the library.  
  
Amber scowled, This means war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Late at night Amber snuck out of the house and went into the woods in the backyard. She followed an old path, now over grown with weeds, to an ancient tree. Nailed to the tree were several wooden planks, perfect steps.  
  
Amber began to climb up them. She reached a small platform and climbed onto it. After she brushed several dead branches off the platform, she then saw what she was looking for.  
  
In the tree was a hole, which held a ton of leaves. Amongst the leaves was a metal box. The rain had rusted it a little but it was still intact. She pulled it out from the leaves and slowly climbed down. Amber silently crept back into her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shaula, can I have my notebook back?" Amber asked in the school hallway the next day.  
  
" No freak!"  
  
"But Shaula."  
  
"What don't you understand about No?" Shaula asked.  
  
"The..."  
  
"N, the O, the definition, and everything else," Aarthi interjected. "Amber that answer is getting old."  
  
"Hey Aarthi! Help me get my notebook from Shaula!"  
  
"No way! Honestly, how much time do you have to write in that?" Aarthi asked.  
  
"Too much," muttered Shaula.  
  
"You can never have enough time," Amber replied. "Shaula you can borrow some of my time."  
  
"That's okay Amber," Shaula said.  
  
"Think of any good ideas for the story?" Amber asked.  
  
"NO! WILL YOU STOP ASKING EVERY DAY! I DON'T HAVE TIME!"  
  
"Besides Amber, even if she did have time why would she write? I mean, she likes Ranma and all but she's not nearly as obsessed as you," Aarthi remarked.  
  
"What can I say? Anime is cool!" Amber said happily.  
  
"Only Ranma's cool," Shaula said.  
  
"That's not all Amber, you also obsess over a certain.guy," Aarthi winked.  
  
"AARTHI ZIP IT!" Amber shrieked loudly.  
  
Several heads turned their way while Amber tried to look inconspicuous. She wasn't doing a very good job about it.  
  
"That weirdo? You two were meant for each other," Shaula said.  
  
"He is not weird! Anyway, think you can work on the story tonight?" Amber asked.  
  
"AMBER STOP ASKING! I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME OR IDEAS!"  
  
"Then give the notebook to me so I can work on it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Amber leave Shaula alone and go do whatever," Aarthi said.  
  
"All right," Amber said slyly. "Don't plan anything tonight Shaula, you're in for a surprise!"  
  
Amber walked down the hallway laughing as Aarthi and Shaula stared at her.  
  
"I think she had too much sugar today, what do you think Shaula?"  
  
"I think she's just plain weird," Shaula answered back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Amber got home from her job, she quickly got her homework done.  
  
Good thing it's Friday night, she giggled, Boy will Shaula be surprised!  
  
"I'm going on the computer, Mom," Amber said.  
  
"All right," her mom answered.  
  
Amber grabbed the metal box that she had hidden under her bed from the night before. She quickly ran through the hallway and down the stairs to the computer. She sat down in the chair and placed the box on the table. She hurriedly turned the computer on.  
  
While she waited she opened the box and outside lightning flashed through the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now Shaula, let's see if we can give you some new ideas for the story, Amber giggled.  
  
She reached into the box and pulled out a floppy disk.  
  
Who'd have thought I'd use this so soon? This program that I accidentally made using html codes is truly amazing. To think, with this program I can send anyone into a story or cartoon of my choice! Not only that, but the computer will tell me what is happening and if I see something I don't like.  
  
"I can change it," Amber smiled wickedly. "The only question is where to send her. How 'bout in a Pokemon cartoon? No, I'm not that mean. I know."  
  
Amber quickly pushed the disk in and opened the file labeled "Amber's Story".  
  
(evil music plays)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula just got home from play practice. She was tired but she still decided to check out her e-mail. She sat down at her computer and logged on.  
  
"You have one new message," the computer said.  
  
"I wonder who that could be from," Shaula said sarcastically. "At least she didn't send half a billon this time."  
  
Shaula opened the e-mail and read it.  
  
I gave you a warning  
  
You paid me no heed  
  
Open the Attachment  
  
We'll see where you'll be  
  
That makes no sense! She sounds like Kuno, maybe the Attachment will tell me why.  
  
She opened the attachment and was blinded by a bright light. Her chair tipped back and she was falling towards the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane was sitting on the porch of her house when she glanced up in the sky.  
  
Odd, she thought as she squinted, what's that?  
  
A black dot was falling from the sky and headed towards the house.  
  
"Ranma get your butt out here now!" Akane shouted.  
  
Looks like a person, she sighed. What ever happened to the days where you could look in the sky and just see clouds or birds?  
  
"What is it Akane?" Ranma yawned, " I was having a great dream."  
  
"Baka (idiot), look!" she said as she pointed to the falling figure.  
  
Ranma gazed up at the sky.  
  
"It's someone falling. So?" he yawned.  
  
Akane hit him on the head.  
  
"Go catch 'em dummy!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, right," Ranma mumbled.  
  
He slunk over to where the person seemed to be falling. As the person got closer to the earth, Ranma noticed that the person looked like a girl.  
  
Not another one, he thought, I know I'm gonna get hit by Akane if it is.  
  
He opened his arms up and caught the person (it was a girl) before she smashed into the ground.  
  
Wow, she's cute, he thought.  
  
He gently laid her on the grass. The girl opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw Ranma she began to speak in a foreign language.  
  
"I don't understand," Ranma said shaking his head.  
  
The girl frowned and said,  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Then she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I forgot! Shaula can't speak fluent Japanese!" Amber said smacking her head. Quickly she typed something on the computer.  
  
"There, when she wakes up she'll be able to speak Japanese like she was born there. While I'm at it I should increase her power, it's not like I want her dead."  
  
Once more Amber furiously typed commands into the computer. Then she sat back and read the words appearing on the screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma told Akane what the girl had said.  
  
"At first she spoke another language, then she spoke my name," he puzzled.  
  
Suddenly he felt a pain on his head.  
  
Knew that was coming, he thought.  
  
"What was that for!" he shouted.  
  
"She's probably another one of your fiancées!" Akane yelled. "How many do you have?"  
  
"I've never seen her before!" Ranma argued.  
  
The girl began to stir. She opened her eyes and then her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Ranma? Akane? Am I dreaming?"  
  
"You know us?" Akane asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes, you're very popular in Japan and America," the girl answered. "But your only cartoon characters."  
  
"Oh come on, who'd make a cartoon about Ranma?" Akane said.  
  
"Where are you from?" asked Ranma, struggling to not let Akane get to him.  
  
"From America, why?" she asked.  
  
"That explains why you were speaking funny," Akane said," but why are you speaking Japanese now?"  
  
"I have no clue," the girl said angrily. " I remember sitting at my computer reading an e-mail from Amber and opening an attachment. Then a bright light flashed and I fell backwards."  
  
"And fell from the sky? This is interesting," Akane pondered.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Ranma asked.  
  
"My name's Shaula, I'm a big fan of yours and I've been training in the martial arts for quite a while and I love trying to imitate your techniques."  
  
"That so?" Akane said, " Good, now maybe I'll have a partner that will actually fight back."  
  
"I'm good, but not as good as you guys," Shaula said nervously.  
  
"Akane be nice to our guest," said Kasumi walking outside.  
  
"Hi Kasumi!" Shaula called.  
  
"Have we met?" Kasumi asked curiously.  
  
"No, um."  
  
"We told her all about you Kasumi," Akane said nervously.  
  
"Oh, well lunch is going to be served soon," Kasumi said as she went back inside.  
  
"Lunch? When I was on the computer it was night time," Shaula freaked.  
  
"You got teleported here from America, are able to speak fluent Japanese, and you're worried about the time?" Ranma remarked.  
  
"Baka!" Shaula shouted and smacked Ranma upside the head with all her might.  
  
He staggered from the hit and tried to regain his balance. He was unable too and fell with a loud Thump! as he hit the grass.  
  
"Are all American chicks as strong as you?" Ranma questioned warily, rubbing the red spot on his check.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry Ranma! I didn't mean to! I just."  
  
"Got angry and let loose. It happens," Akane shrugged. "Besides, you have a right to be angry, Ranma can be such an insensitive jerk."  
  
"Macho uncute chick," Ranma mumbled as he stood up.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't mumble low enough and Akane sent him flying with a power punch.  
  
"Come on," Akane sighed," he'll be back soon enough."  
  
Shaula cautiously followed Akane keeping her eye open for one of Ranma's foes/fiancées to show up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who am I to disappoint? Amber thought with mischief in her eyes. My only problem is to figure out which one to send.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma made it back in time for lunch and Akane ignored him through the meal.  
  
Shaula sighed.  
  
How boring, she thought, Oh well, maybe I can figure out how to get home or how I got here.  
  
Then it dawned on her.  
  
"AMBER WHEN I SEE YOU I AM GONNA WRING YOUR NECK!" Shaula shouted banging her hand on the table.  
  
Shaula had yet to realize her new strength and at the force of the hit the table broke.  
  
"Freak!" she shouted," What the heck? I'm not this strong! Not that I mind, but still."she added.  
  
Shaula rushed out of the room with Akane and Ranma following. She went into Nabiki's room and rushed past Nabiki over to the computer. She turned it on and waited for it to get warmed up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Nabiki asked, enraged at the violation of her room.  
  
"I'm going to get on-line and write Amber and tell her to fix whatever she did," Shaula said. " I'll pay you with the cash in my pocket when I'm done."  
  
"Fine," grumbled Nabiki as she stormed off.  
  
As Shaula got online and went to her account, Ranma and Akane watched speechless. Shaula quickly typed her password and username in. Then she sent Amber a short, to the point message:  
  
YOU FREAK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber opened her inbox and wrote back to Shaula:  
  
You said you didn't have any ideas,  
  
Well, this is a good way for you to get some.  
  
This or Pokemon world. You're lucky I'm not that mean!  
  
Hope you like the added strength and power.  
  
Learn to control your temper!  
  
Have fun, I know I am!  
  
AR  
  
PS: The computer is typing everything you do and say so I can keep tabs on you.  
  
PPS: You have a visitor coming to make things more.interesting.  
  
Then Amber sent the message.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'd die if she sent me there," Shaula said.  
  
"What'd she mean 'You have a visitor'? We're the only one's who know you're here," Akane said.  
  
"My beloved Akane, how fair art thee," Kuno said entering the room.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Shaula, "Not that pervert!"  
  
Kuno raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is this the one with Spirit of Fire?" Kuno asked.  
  
"Who told you that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"A tip from a person on the web, Bugbook or something," Kuno shrugged.  
  
"Amber is Bookbug," Shaula growled. "I'm gonna get you for this Amber!"  
  
"The one who wrote spoke true. Thou art as radiant as my fair Akane and the pigtailed goddess," Kuno said.  
  
"Would you like the honor?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Sure, what good is power if you can't use it?" replied Shaula, then she punched Kuno as hard as she could. The result was that Kuno would be silent for a few hours.  
  
"You've got mail," the computer said.  
  
Not again, thought Shaula.  
  
She opened the letter and read it:  
  
Good Job! Aren't we having fun?  
  
Maybe a year there will give you some story ideas.  
  
I hope so or else I won't have anyone to bug.  
  
See ya!  
  
AR  
  
"She always like that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Like this? No, she's worse," Shaula told him.  
  
"That's scary," Akane remarked.  
  
"That's nothing, you should see her on a sugar high," Shaula replied.  
  
"We'll it looks like there's gonna be another macho chick hanging around," Ranma sighed.  
  
Ranma met the full power of Akane's and Shaula's fists which sent him reeling in the air and through the roof.  
  
"Baka," Akane grumbled.  
  
"Want to train?" Shaula asked casually.  
  
"Sure," Akane shrugged.  
  
The two girls walked out of the room where Nabiki stopped them, she glared at Shaula. Shaula sighed and reached into her pocket,  
  
There goes my money.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boring," Amber declared. "Time for a fix-up. Now let's see, who should Shaula met next? The crazy black rose girl? No, how about Ryoga? No, she likes him. I know!"  
  
Amber hunched over the keyboard and furiously typed in the name of the next visitor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma had gotten back from his.flight and was watching Shaula and Akane train. They had a pretty even match going; Akane had more moves and experience, but Shaula had speed and power.  
  
But neither know how to focus their ki, he sighed and then winced. The blow they had given him was still sore and hurt a little, not that he'd ever tell them.  
  
If they learned how to focus their ki they could become a great team. Well there's some food for thought, now I need some for my stomach.  
  
Ranma left the dojo and headed for the house while the girls were still at it. Shaula attacked with a vicious kick while Akane countered with several punches. Shaula blocked most of them and tried to get through Akane's defense. Seeing no way to get through she faked a punch, then she crouched low and tripped Akane. Shaula backed off and was posed to continue the battle if Akane insisted.  
  
"I must say, you are tougher than I thought," Akane said sourly.  
  
"Lucky shot," Shaula said, secretly proud that she had bested Akane.  
  
"At least I have someone who won't hold back," Akane said happily.  
  
Shaula walked over and gave Akane a hand getting up.  
  
"The only reason he holds back so much is 'cause he loves you," Shaula grinned.  
  
Akane turned red.  
  
Hurray for tomatoes everywhere, thought Shaula. Maybe Akane should be our newest member.(click here for explanation)  
  
"That no baka! You have to be kidding!" Akane said. "He loves Ukyo or maybe some other girl. It's possible he loves-,"  
  
"Shampoo," Shaula interrupted.  
  
"Yeah her too," Akane agreed.  
  
"No," Shaula said turning Akane around, "Shampoo!"  
  
At the door of the dojo was a very angry Shampoo.  
  
"Where is one who loves Shampoo's arien(husband)?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"What's with you?" Shaula asked.  
  
"Someone send Shampoo e-mail. E-mail say girl who love Ranma and stories about him is here. Shampoo fight girl now."  
  
"Was that person's address Bookbug85?" Shaula asked.  
  
"Yes, you girl in letter? Shampoo fight you now!" Shampoo roared.  
  
Shampoo did a jump kick at Shaula. Shaula ducked and grabbed Shampoo's leg while it was in the air. Shaula spun Shampoo around.  
  
"Akane!" Shaula called.  
  
"Ready!" Akane cried out.  
  
Shaula released Shampoo and sent her flying towards Akane. Akane had grabbed her mallet and with a mighty "POW!" Shampoo went sailing through the roof.  
  
"That's one more hole in the roof that needs to be patched," Akane sighed.  
  
"All right! We kicked Shampoo's butt!" Shaula cried jumping around.  
  
"She'll be back. We surprised her this time, next time we can expect more of a battle."  
  
"Especially if Cologne finds out," Shaula said thoughtfully.  
  
"What happened here?" Ranma asked walking into the dojo. "Who got pounded through the roof?"  
  
Akane smiled and winked at Shaula.  
  
"That was only Shampoo," Akane said walking out of the dojo.  
  
"No, seriously, who got hit through the roof?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Shampoo," Shaula said following Akane.  
  
"You've got to be joking," Ranma said walking beside Shaula.  
  
"No joke," Shaula said, smiling at his disbelief.  
  
"You and Akane hit Shampoo through the roof," Ranma said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Impossible," Ranma argued, "Shampoo couldn't have been beaten by you and Akane."  
  
"Why not?" Shaula asked angrily.  
  
"Shampoo's a great fighter-"  
  
"You're saying we're not!"  
  
"No! It's just that you're not as good as her."  
  
POW! Ranma once again wished he could figure out girls as he flew through the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula found Akane in her room lying on her bed. Akane was staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"What are you thinking about Akane?" Shaula asked closing the door.  
  
"About that.baka," Akane growled.  
  
"Hang on," Shaula said, walking over to the window.  
  
She opened it and looked on the side of the house.  
  
"What's wrong?" Akane asked.  
  
"Gotta pair of scissors?" Shaula asked.  
  
Akane got up from her bed and grabbed some scissors from her desk. She handed them to Shaula. Shaula took them and leaned back out the window.  
  
SNIP!  
  
"What was that?" Akane asked.  
  
Shaula leaned back in and held a wire. After Akane looked at it she sighed, it was one of Nabiki's microphones.  
  
"Anyway, about the baka?" Shaula probed.  
  
A look of rage crossed Akane's face and her ki flared up, but it died away quickly. Akane flopped back on her bed.  
  
"I don't know how this engagement is going to work out," she sighed. "I don't think he likes me. Why should he? He could have any girl. Shampoo, Ukyo, even you! Not to mention a dozen others."  
  
"Trust me Akane, I don't want him. Let's just say, he's too much like this other guy I know who broke my heart."  
  
Akane smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Come to think of it," Shaula continued, "he's kinda like most of the guys here. All but."  
  
"But who?" Akane asked.  
  
"All but Ryoga. A.J. thinks he's the best and that all the girls love him but Ryoga isn't like that. I don't know, he's..." Shaula blushed slightly and said, "Forget it. A.J. is a whole other story that I'll tell you later. But as my cousin always told me 'An anime guy can't break your heart. So, where was I? Do you like him?" Shaula asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"No! Well, not really. Kinda, yeah," Akane sighed again. "I do love him, but I don't think he feels that way towards me. He calls me names and mocks my fighting skills."  
  
Shaula sat down beside Akane and put her arm around Akane. Shaula saw how Akane was trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Akane don't worry, Ranma has feelings for you. He just has trouble showing them, most guys do."  
  
"Not Kuno," Akane mumbled.  
  
"That's Kuno. Don't worry, one day you two will get together."  
  
"Me and Kuno?" Akane asked, shocked.  
  
"No silly! You and Ranma! Come on, lets go train again, it'll help you clear your thoughts."  
  
"All right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma sat in the dojo pondering, and sulking. Today he had gotten sent through the air or pounded on more than usual. He suspected he had broken a record, if not a bone.  
  
I wonder if they could be taught how to focus their ki.  
  
He began to ponder this.  
  
I could help teach them if they accept. I wonder what attack I could teach them.  
  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the two figures sneak into the dojo.  
  
"Yaaaa!" one of the figures cried out as they struck at Ranma.  
  
Ranma barely dodged the attack when the other figure struck. He blocked the blow but the other figure whacked him on the head. He sped up and they followed his lead. The two figures gave him an awesome fight. While he had his attention focused on one the other would throw a move at him. If he turned to the one who attempted to surprise him then the one who he was fighting would try something. He was barely avoiding their attacks. He jumped up and attempted to flip over one of them. Unfortunately the other saw it and flew at him with a flying kick. The figure hit Ranma in the stomach and Ranma fell to the floor with the wind knocked out of him. He stared up at the foes who had bested him.  
  
And saw Akane and Shaula giving each other high fives.  
  
"Yeah, we did it!" Akane exclaimed ecstatically.  
  
"We beat Ranma!" Shaula cried out.  
  
"If I used my ki blast you would have been toasted," Ranma said regaining his breath. "Besides I took it easy on you girls."  
  
"You can't admit that we beat you," Shaula accused.  
  
"Learn to focus your ki, then we'll see who wins the fight," Ranma said sourly, leaning up.  
  
"All right, your on! But, uh, could you teach me? I've always wanted to learn," Shaula enthusiastically pleaded.  
  
One's hooked, let's go for two, Ranma thought.  
  
"Sure," Ranma said," but the training's really tough. I don't think Akane should try."  
  
POW!  
  
"Baka!" Akane said after she pounded him on the head. "I can take anything you can dish out!"  
  
"Let's go then," Ranma said rubbing his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Night," Amber yawned. "I'm done for today. See ya tomorrow Shaula."  
  
Amber left the computer on and turned the lights off, then she climbed up the stairs and went to bed.  
  
The computer, still on, began to flicker in an unusual way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's a wrap girls," Ranma said wearily, " we've been training all day, time for bed."  
  
"Hey, we're progressing," Shaula said, "don't sound so depressed!"  
  
"You try being the target," Ranma mumbled.  
  
" I'm gonna go get a drink," Shaula said as she hurried off. Before she left she winked at Akane.  
  
Ranma sat on the floor and let out a long sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?" Akane asked sitting beside him.  
  
"I'm beat, being a human punching bag all day isn't easy."  
  
"Mr. Great Wall of China is breakable after all," Akane said punching him playfully.  
  
Ranma flinched, even that hurt, he felt so sore.  
  
"Wow, you are sore," Akane said astonished.  
  
"Yeah, I can barely move. I hate to see how sore I'll be tomorrow. You two make a really good team."  
  
"Here, let me help," Akane sighed. "Take off your shirt, I'll rub your back."  
  
Ranma forced his stiff and sore muscles to obey the command. It hurt so much that Akane had to helped him.  
  
"Lie down on your stomach," she commanded.  
  
Ranma stiffly obeyed and stretched out with his back to Akane.  
  
I can't move, Ranma thought, I'm so tired.  
  
Akane put her hands on his back and began to massage him. Her hands loosened up his stiff muscles and he began to feel less tense.  
  
This is great, Ranma sighed, I don't know what I did to get this massage but I should do it more often.  
  
He felt so tired from training and being beat up that he fell into a peaceful sleep as Akane rubbed his back, arms, and shoulders.  
  
"Poor Ranma," Akane whispered still massaging him.  
  
She continued for a few minutes then got up and went to find him a blanket. She opened the dojo door and saw Shaula standing outside it with a very red face that would have made her tomato family proud.  
  
"Were you spying?" Akane frowned slightly.  
  
"Not spying really, just observing how to give a proper back massage," Shaula said grinning widely.  
  
To Shaula's surprise Akane giggled.  
  
"Come on Shaula, help me find him a blanket and a pillow before we go to bed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shaula you should feel special," Amber grumbled as she sat down at the computer. "I gave up Saturday morning cartoons today to bug you."  
  
Odd, she thought reading what happened while she slept, the time flow is off. Right now its night for them. I wonder why? Oh well, guest #3 your gonna be up soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Shaula why was that girl mad at you?" Akane asked as she lay in bed.  
  
"Who? Amber?" Shaula asked from the sleeping bag on the floor.  
  
"No, some other person who transported you here," Akane said rolling her eyes.  
  
"We were working on a story together, because I didn't have time to work on it she got mad. She was even madder when I didn't have any ideas for the stupid story," Shaula said yawning.  
  
"What story was it?" Akane asked.  
  
"A fan fic about Ranma, you, and the group," Shaula mumbled.  
  
"Hmm," Akane pondered. "Goodnight Shaula."  
  
"Night," Shaula said partly asleep already.  
  
Akane stayed up for a while and thought of a plan, then she too dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Time warp!" Amber called out, "This is to slow!"  
  
She hurriedly typed in the computer.  
  
"There, it will go to the morning now and all the characters will get back their energy. Shaula, prepare to be annoyed!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula woke up and felt rejuvenated, in fact, she felt better than she had in a long time. She felt stronger and more powerful than she had the previous day.  
  
When she glanced around she didn't see Akane anywhere.  
  
She must be eating breakfast, Shaula thought.  
  
Shaula decided to get changed and join her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Third guest, your turn," Amber smiled slyly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Shaula, let's go to the dojo," Akane said after breakfast.  
  
The two girls went to the dojo where Ranma was waiting for them.  
  
"Hey Shaula, Akane and I were talking this morning," Ranma began.  
  
"and we think that Amber was stupid to send you here," Akane continued.  
  
"You do?" Shaula asked surprised.  
  
"She should have sent you to the Pokemon place for not finishing the story and making time to work on it," Akane went on.  
  
"Yep, so we are going to give you a free trip there once we find Cologne," Ranma said.  
  
"She wouldn't do that, not if she thinks your asking for help," Shaula said uneasily.  
  
"We can tell her you're one of Ranma's fiancées," Akane shrugged, "then she'd be happy to do it."  
  
"Out of the frying pan," Shaula said before Ranma knocked her out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And into the fire," whispered Amber reading the words across the screen. "Maybe now Shaula will find time to write. I give her fifteen minutes with the Pokemon before she cracks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BAKA!" You weren't supposed to hit her that hard!" Akane yelled.  
  
"You said you wanted to help her get her creativity back," Ranma argued.  
  
"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOCK HER OUT!" Akane yelled.  
  
"I knocked her out to make it more convincing!"  
  
(For those who don't understand Akane's plan, please remember it is Akane's plan.)  
  
"Children shouldn't fight," cackled Cologne, stepping out of her hiding spot.  
  
"Get out of here ghoul!" Ranma said.  
  
"Not nice to lie to people, I think I'll help you," Cologne said.  
  
She took her staff and waved it in a bizarre pattern, then she pulled some powder out of her pocket and flung it in the air. Cologne mumbled something in Chinese and in a cloud of smoke Shaula's unconscious form disappeared.  
  
"What'd you do to her?" Akane yelled.  
  
"Sent her to Pokemon land like you requested," Cologne bowed.  
  
"Why you," Ranma growled.  
  
"You want to see your friend you'd better hurry," Cologne remarked. "If she's not rescued in an hour the spell becomes permanent."  
  
"I'm ready," Ranma said.  
  
"Baka," Akane yelled. "You are not going alone! If Shaula didn't want to go there then there has to be a good reason."  
  
"It can't be that bad," Ranma mumbled.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Akane said to Cologne, who was trying to sneak out.  
  
"That girl is no friend of mine. I won't send you there, besides magic powder isn't cheap," Cologne said as she left the dojo.  
  
"This is just great," Akane mumbled, "now how do we get there?"  
  
"Get where?" asked Ryoga entering the dojo.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Ranma asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh," Ryoga blushed, "Akari brought me here."  
  
"Hi," she called, stepping inside.  
  
"So where are you going?" Ryoga questioned.  
  
"We need to go get transported to this evil Pokemon place to rescue an American macho chick," Ranma answered.  
  
Akane nailed him over the head with a mallet.  
  
"Ignore the American macho chick part and add kawaii (cute) redheaded girl," Akane stated.  
  
Ryoga became interested with that new tidbit of information.  
  
"I'll help, you two obviously need it," Ryoga calmly remarked. "Let's go."  
  
"First off, we can't teleport there because Cologne ran off. Second, we don't need your help Pig boy," Ranma growled.  
  
Once more Akane's mallet met Ranma's head.  
  
"Thanks Ryoga, but this baka's right. We can't get there and we only have one hour to save her."  
  
Poof!  
  
A cloud of smoke appeared in the air and a letter floated down. Akane walked over and picked it up, and then she read it out loud.  
  
If you want to rescue her that bad there's a portal outside. I don't know why, leaving her there would be so much more fun! Better hurry, I don't think she'll last very long.  
  
Oh well, talk to you later.  
  
AR  
  
"Looks like we have a ride," Ranma said grinning.  
  
"Who's AR?" Ryoga asked, confused.  
  
"What's with the smoke?"Akari asked.  
  
"We'll explain later," Akane sighed. "Ryoga are you coming?"  
  
"Sure, let's go!" he cried, running off.  
  
"After him!" Ranma shouted, "If he gets lost we'll lose time hunting for him!"  
  
Ranma caught up to Ryoga and steered him in the right direction. Akane and Akari caught up and they all went to the backyard.  
  
"What's the portal look like?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It's a swirling vortex made of clouds," Akane answered.  
  
"How do you know?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"Baka, look!" Akane said, pointing near the pond.  
  
There stood the portal, which was indeed a swirling vortex of clouds.  
  
"Let's go Ryoga!" Ranma said as he leapt through.  
  
"Ranma wait for me!" Akane shouted following Ranma.  
  
"Akari, stay here," Ryoga told her as he went through.  
  
Akari would have followed anyway, but before she could get to it the portal shrunk into nothing and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula awoke with a jerk and found herself sitting at her desk. She glanced around, confused.  
  
Must have been a dream, she sighed, or a nightmare with the direction it was going.  
  
"It's over now, I should."  
  
~Creeek~  
  
What was that? she thought, panicking.  
  
Then she saw a quick glance of yellow. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. The creature jumped on her bed and sat down.  
  
"Pika Pika!"  
  
End of Amber's Story  
  
A tale of Revenge  
  
"That's it, no more. Shaula was stuck forever in the Pokemon world. Who am I? I'm Amber, I wrote this. There is no way I'm changing this ending."  
  
"Might want to reconsider cuz there is no way I'm getting left in the Pokemon world."  
  
"Shaula, uh, nice to see you."  
  
"Come on, I wanna kick butt!"  
  
"But I like this ending!"  
  
"You would."  
  
"Shaula this is my story and this is the ending."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You mean it? You're not going to beat me up?"  
  
"No Amber, this is your story so you keep it this way."  
  
"Yea!!"  
  
"I'll write my own story that continues it."  
  
"Awww!"  
  
"I refuse to be tortured by Pokemon."  
  
"Fine. What's you story about?"  
  
"You'll have to read it Amber, but it's called."  
  
Shaula's Story  
  
A tale of Love and Kicking Butt. 


	2. Shaula's Story

Shaula's Story  
  
A tale of Love and Kicking Butt  
  
What am I going to do, Shaula thought as she gazed at the creature on her bed.  
  
Shaula stood up from the chair and moved towards the bed.  
  
I must be dreaming, she thought, I have to be dreaming.  
  
"Cha?"  
  
I'm not, she thought as her legs gave out, this is real.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Shaula began to cry.  
  
Stupid mouse, what'd I do to deserve this?  
  
Suddenly, realization hit her; she stopped crying and stood up.  
  
It is a stupid mouse.  
  
"I'm gonna kick you butt!" Shaula threatened.  
  
Pikachu obviously didn't believe she could. He crouched on all fours and electric shocks started to form around his cheeks.  
  
While Shaula wasn't afraid of a mouse, she knew enough from Amber that electric attacks were Pikachu's specialty.  
  
Great, she thought, I attack, he shocks me. I don't, I'm trapped here forever. Isn't life wonderful?  
  
Shaula glanced around trying to find something, anything, she could use to attack him. Her eyes fell on an apple that was on her desk. She picked it up and formed an idea.  
  
"Here," she said and tossed the apple on the bed.  
  
He still glared at her but he slowly inched towards the apple. He cautiously sniffed it and then began to eat it.  
  
As he was eating, Shaula grabbed the ends of the blanket near her and threw it over Pikachu. Before he realized what had happened, Shaula had bagged him up in the blanket. She then dragged the squirming bundle to the door of her room and threw it out. Hurriedly she slammed the door and turned the lock. She pressed her back against the door and slid down to the floor.  
  
That wasn't so bad, but what about the other 251 different species of Pokemon? Not to mention how many of each species there are. These odds stink.  
  
Shaula closed her eyes and tried to think of some way she could beat the evil creatures, but alas she was only one person. How could she possibly stand a chance?  
  
A strange noise broke through her thoughts. She panicked and glanced around for a weapon. She got up and ran to her desk. She opened the drawer and grabbed a heavy paperweight that was under some papers. While she had armed herself a strange vortex of swirling clouds formed in the middle of her room.  
  
What Pokemon is this? she wondered as a shape began to come forward.  
  
"Take this!" she yelled and closed her eyes as she hit whatever the thing was that came through.  
  
"Ouch!" the thing cried out.  
  
What? Pokemon don't talk! Well, except for one or two.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Ranma on the floor rubbing a bump on his head. Shaula relaxed but then she remembered that Akane and Ranma had sent her to this (for lack of a better word) place.  
  
"Baka! What are you doing here?" Shaula shouted.  
  
"Getting beat up by a macho American chick, what else?" Ranma said, standing up.  
  
"Ranma you jerk, what'd you say that for?" Akane said, walking through the portal.  
  
"Wait for me!" Ryoga said, entering the room.  
  
"What do you two want?" Shaula growled and backed away from them.  
  
"We came to save you," Akane answered.  
  
"What for? You bakas sent me here!" Shaula countered.  
  
"Look, that was all a lame plan of Akane's so you could get back your inspiration."  
  
"BAKA YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSTA KNOCK HER OUT!!" Akane said, pounding Ranma on the head.  
  
"Anyway," Ranma continued, "Cologne was listening and she decided to teleport you here."  
  
"And I should listen to you because." Shaula said, not letting her guard down.  
  
"Why else would they come here?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Shaula paused and looked thoughtful.  
  
"All right, I believe you. Let's go." Shaula shrugged, "Going with you can't be any worse than staying here."  
  
"We're ready to go!" Ranma called out.  
  
After a few minutes when nothing happened Shaula asked,  
  
"What's taking Cologne so long?"  
  
"Cologne didn't send us here," Akane said uneasily.  
  
"Amber did," Ranma finished.  
  
Poof!  
  
"Another cloud of smoke and another letter," Ranma said as he grabbed the falling piece of paper. He read it and his face turned red with anger.  
  
"What's it say?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Ranma trusted the letter to Ryoga and sat on the bed, radiating with anger.  
  
Ryoga read it to Shaula and Akane:  
  
What, you think I'm going to transport you back?  
  
NEWS FLASH!  
  
I'm not that nice! You can find your own way home.  
  
Nah-nah Nah-nah Nah!  
  
AR  
  
"Well that's great, now what?" Shaula fumed.  
  
Thump, Thump, Thump.  
  
"What's that?" Akane asked.  
  
"It's coming from behind the door," Ryoga said, as he unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob.  
  
"Ryoga don't!" Shaula cried out, but it was to late.  
  
"Huh?" he said, turning around.  
  
The door was pushed open and from the shadow two glowing eyes stared in. The shape began to inch closer into the room.  
  
"Aww, look how cute!" Akane said.  
  
She went to touch it but Shaula held her back.  
  
"Akane, that thing is evil! Don't touch it!" Shaula scolded.  
  
The red octopus thing with yellow spots (later confirmed by Amber to be an Octillery) glared at Shaula and began to spray a black smoke through its mouth. It was very thick and caused them to cough.  
  
"I can't breath," Shaula choked out.  
  
"Baka, get us out of here!" Akane gagged.  
  
"Breaking Point!" Ryoga coughed.  
  
A hole appeared in the wall and the smoke began to seep out of the room. The four of them headed towards the hole and crawled through. They hurried away from the house and stood for a moment to catch their breath.  
  
"What was that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"An evil Pokemon," Shaula coughed. "I think it's a new one though."  
  
"Uh, guys?" Ryoga said.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Please tell me I'm seeing things," Ryoga continued.  
  
The other three looked up to see hundreds of glowing eyes circling around the group.  
  
"Shaula, what are those?" Akane weakly asked.  
  
"More Pokemon, I think," Shaula answered.  
  
"Do you know anyway way we could beat them?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Any weaknesses?" Ryoga added.  
  
Shaula furiously racked her brain then she remembered something Amber told her. Shaula paled slightly and with a wobbly voice said,  
  
"Amber told me different types have different weaknesses. There are 17 different types of Pokemon with 251 different species. That doesn't include how many we are about to battle. So."  
  
"We're about to go head to head with over 251 guys that we have no clue how to beat," Akane finished.  
  
"Bring it on Pokemon, I'm not holding back," Ryoga bravely said.  
  
"We can't kill them," Akane told Ryoga," that would be horrible!"  
  
"Don't worry," Shaula said powering up, " they don't die, they only faint."  
  
"All right group, go back to back and face the Pokemon. Don't get pulled away from the group. Akane and Shaula, you two keep an eye on each other. Ryoga, you and I have to watch out for each other," Ranma commanded.  
  
The four of them prepared for the greatest battle of their lives, and perhaps the last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber sat at the edge of her chair waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Stop this nonsense- commanded a voice -you know better.-  
  
The four watched in amazement as the Pokemon pulled back. One pair of glowing eyes came forward.  
  
-You are new to the land so please forgive their behavior- the voice continued.  
  
"So we don't have to fight the Pokemon?" Ryoga asked.  
  
-Yes, there will be a battle, but there will be rules. A four on four battle, each of you will face off against a Pokemon. If your group wins then you will be sent home.-  
  
"If we lose?" Akane asked.  
  
-You will stay here and forever be our pets.-  
  
"Losing's not an option," Ryoga said calmly.  
  
"It never was," Ranma added. "Let's do it."  
  
-This way- Mewtwo said, leading them to the battle arena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is getting good," Amber whispered, reading the story as it happened.  
  
Just then the screen flashed and the computer began to make weird sounds.  
  
"What's up with this?" Amber muttered.  
  
She quickly accessed her html program and to her horror saw that nearly the entire program was scrambled worse than Akane' s scrambled eggs.  
  
Her fear rising, Amber quickly accessed the virus seeker program.  
  
"Oh no!" she said, " There's a virus on my disk and it's totally ruined my programs!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula looked around from the bench at the arena and nervously waited to began the battle. In the seats Pokemon gathered and awaited the fight. She felt uneasy and jumped when Ryoga tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"WHAT?" Shaula yelled.  
  
"Uh, you looked nervous. You okay?" Ryoga asked turning red.  
  
"I'm fine!" Shaula said, "It's just."  
  
"What?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"I feel like I'm forgetting something."  
  
Don't worry about it, it's probably nothing."  
  
"No! It's important but I can't remember," Shaula angrily said.  
  
"Whoa! Save the energy for the fight," Ryoga said nervously, backing off.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shaula sighed, "but I need to figure out what I'm forgetting."  
  
-Attention! The four on four battle between the humans and Pokemon will soon begin.- Mewtwo telepathically announced.  
  
Once more Shaula glanced around hoping to see something that would help remind her. Her eyes fell on Ranma and Akane (both were trying not to look at each other) and then her gaze wandered to the audience.  
  
Her eyes landed on two Pokemon who were fighting over something. Looking harder, Shaula thought she recognized them to be a Poliwag and a Diglett. Poliwag seemed to be really steamed at the Diglett and sent a blast of water at him. Then it dawned on Shaula.  
  
"I'm retarded!" Shaula wailed.  
  
"What now?" Ryoga questioned.  
  
"Ryoga, there's something you and Ranma need to know-"  
  
-The battle will now begin. You with the bandana, you're up first.-  
  
"It'll have to wait, gotta go," Ryoga told her as he stepped on to the arena.  
  
"Ryoga, wait! The Pokemon can do."  
  
But Ryoga was to far away to hear her and now she could only pray that a water Pokemon wasn't against Ryoga.  
  
At least I can warn Ranma but I hope Ryoga won't get splashed. Akane would cream him if she knew he and P-chan were the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well everyone knows he's going to get a water Pokemon now," Amber sighed as she read.  
  
Amber had managed to eliminate the virus but the program was ruined. All she could do was read what was going on and talk to them through the microphone.  
  
I can't teleport them if they lose and I can't teleport Shaula back here. I'd better try to figure something out.  
  
Amber sat and tried to think of anyway that she could fix the program.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula warned Ranma of the possibility of a water Pokemon and he anxiously watched with her to see how Ryoga would do. Akane also watched but she didn't realize the added stakes.  
  
-On this side we have Mr. Pigboy Bandana and on the other side we have-  
  
Please don't be a water Pokemon, please don't be a water Pokemon, Shaula prayed.  
  
-Wavemaker, champion of the water and one of the strongest Blastoise-  
  
Shaula saw Ryoga's eyes bulge and his mouth drop.  
  
Yeah dope, I bet you wished you'd have listened, Shaula angrily thought.  
  
She waited nervously for the fight to began. The air was thick with anticipation.  
  
-Begin- Mewtwo said as Wavemaker popped out of his Pokeball.  
  
Ryoga jump kicked at Wavemaker. Wavemaker simply ducked into his shell and Ryoga flew over. Wavemaker emerged and blasted a surge of water through his cannons at Ryoga.  
  
Fear clutched Shaula's heart, if the water hit Ryoga then the match would be over.  
  
Everything moved in slow motion as the water headed for its target. Ryoga, at the last second, pulled out his umbrella (that's always kept handy) and blocked the attack. Ryoga countered with his Breaking Point attack that cracked the arena floor. Chunks of the ground flew up and hit Wavemaker. Wavemaker seemed to shake it off and headed towards Ryoga. Ryoga made his pose and waited for his opponent to reach him. Unexpectedly, Wavemaker collapsed in front of Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga glanced around in disbelief and tried to see if Ranma had come and hit the beast from behind. Ryoga, still dazed, heard Mewtwo's announcement,  
  
-Wavemaker is unable to battle. The ground attack must have been incredible strong to take him out with one hit. Mr. Pigboy Bandana is the winner.-  
  
Ryoga awaited a cheering crowd but was met with boos and hisses (if that's what you could call them). Obviously the Pokemon weren't pleased with his win. When he reached the bench he received a smile from Akane, a pat on the back from Ranma, and a bump on the head from Shaula.  
  
"Baka! Why didn't you listen to me? You're lucky you didn't get splashed!" Shaula yelled.  
  
"What would it have mattered?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, Mr. Pigboy Bandana is really-" Ranma started but was cut off by two things. One was Ryoga's fist and the other was Mewtwo's telepathic voice.  
  
-The next battle is Dorky Macho Chick-girl verse Nightshade.-  
  
"Who gave Mewtwo these names?" Shaula asked the group.  
  
Ranma lay on the floor with his hands on his head where two bumps were. Ryoga sat on the bench with his ki flaring and Akane went to battle with her ki flaring.  
  
"Be careful," Shaula called to Akane.  
  
Shaula went to Ranma and asked,  
  
"All right Ranma, how'd you give Mewtwo the names?"  
  
"He talked to me telepathically and asked for our names."  
  
"Baka! What you tell him my name was?" Shaula angrily asked, ready to pound Ranma to a pulp.  
  
"Wait! Check Akane's ki before you pound me!"  
  
"It's sky high moron!"  
  
"Then it worked," Ranma said smiling.  
  
"WHAT WORKED?" Shaula shouted.  
  
"I got her mad so her ki would be up. Now she's gonna take her anger out on whatever the thing is she's battling."  
  
"Ranma, sometimes I don't know if you're as thick as a brick or as wise as a Wiseman," Shaula sighed and helped Ranma up.  
  
-The battle between Dorky Macho Chick-girl verse Nightshade, ruler of the grass Pokemon, shall now begin since the floor has been repaired.-  
  
"RANMA," Akane roared, "AFTER I BEAT THIS DUDE YOU'RE TOAST!"  
  
Another Pokeball fell and out of it came a large Venusaur.  
  
-Begin!-  
  
Nightshade and Akane stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
"Saur!" shouted Nightshade as he attacked with long vines attached to his side.  
  
Using the vines he tried to grab Akane but she ducked and dodged. Nightshade became enraged and sent several other vines after Akane. Akane dodged them and began to get closer to Nightshade's body.  
  
Seeing what she was trying to do, he withdrew his vines and sent a flurry of razor sharp leaves at Akane. She narrowly missed being cut by the leaves.  
  
(At this point Shaula and Ryoga had to restrain Ranma from interfering with the battle. It was all they could do to hang on to him.)  
  
Akane and Nightshade once more stood at a face off.  
  
"Vena-saur!" cried Nightshade as he began to absorb energy into his flower.  
  
What the- Akane thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's a Solar Beam Akane! Attack while you have a chance! Give it all you've got!" Amber shouted into the microphone attached to the computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who was that? Akane wondered as Amber's voice was said for all to hear. Oh well, Ranma let's see if your as good a teacher as you think.  
  
Akane rushed at Nightshade and aimed for his head. She landed several punches on his head and backed off for the final blow.  
  
"Yaaa!" she shouted, enforcing her punch with her ki.  
  
She hit Nightshade on the head and was amazed to see the power of her ki engulf Nightshades body. When it died down he lay in a heap on the floor. She looked closer and saw that he had not been killed but had fainted.  
  
-The fire from her hand beat Nightshade as fire always triumphs over grass. Dorky Macho Chick-girl wins.-  
  
"RANMA YOU'RE NEXT!" Akane yelled running over.  
  
Ranma ducked behind Shaula while Akane tried to reach around to bop him. Shaula stood still, not sure weather to help Akane or Ranma. Luckily the problem was solved for her.  
  
-Next battlers up! We have Ranma the Great verse Pyro the master of flame.-  
  
Ranma made a face at Akane before running on the battle arena. Shaula just managed to grab Akane and stop her from running after Ranma to beat him up.  
  
"You wanna go home, don't you?" Shaula asked.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Akane protested.  
  
"Akane, Ranma can't fight if he's unconscious."  
  
"This is true," Ryoga said from where he was sitting.  
  
"Fine, I'll beat him up when he's done," Akane simply stated.  
  
If he's not beat up already, Shaula thought.  
  
-Battlers begin.-  
  
The three turned their attention to the fight that was about to begin. Out of the Pokeball came a very large and very mean looking Charizard.  
  
"I have to fight a lizard?" Ranma complained.  
  
Pyro let loose a blast of fire that Ranma dodged. Pyro glared angrily and began to shoot out more fire. Ranma was able to avoid them but just barely.  
  
After Pyro shot a blast of flame at him, Ranma jumped over and landed a kick on Pyro's belly. The kick didn't even phase Pyro as he returned the blow with a slash of his claws. Ranma had pulled away just missing having his hair (and head) cut off.  
  
Ranma decided to try one of his 'hundred hits in the blink of an eye' attack but Pyro began to flap his wings and created a strong wind pushing Ranma away. Ranma reacted by crouching low.  
  
"What's that baka think he's doing?" Ryoga mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
Pyro began to walk towards Ranma while still flapping his wings. When Pyro got close he prepared to use a Fire Blast attack. He launched it and Ranma jumped over it and the wind current.  
  
"I get it," Akane muttered, "he was preparing to jump the wind attack and crouched low enough to get enough force to jump it."  
  
Ranma flipped over Pyro and landed on Pyro's back. Ranma landed his '100 in 1' attack on Pyro's back. Pyro roared in pain and tried to reach back and grab Ranma but his arms were to short to reach him.  
  
"Stupid lizard," Ranma mocked, "you aren't so tough now."  
  
Pyro roared again, this time in fury. He began to flap his wings and soared up into the air. Pyro began to do aerial stunts trying to get Ranma off his back. Ranma held tight and tried another '100 in 1' attack. When he did, Pyro barely flinched. Instead Pyro went into a nosedive. Pyro swirled while he headed towards the ground. At the last moment, Pyro flipped on his back.  
  
When Pyro hit the ground the noise erupted through the arena. A cloud of dust and sand covered where they landed. When it cleared they saw a slightly battered Pyro, but no Ranma. After it cleared a little more they saw a huge crater in the ground.  
  
"Oh no," Akane whispered," he couldn't have survived that."  
  
Tears came to the girl's eyes and even Ryoga became a tad misty eyed.  
  
-The winner is-  
  
"Hey, I'm not done yet!" called a voice.  
  
All eyes turned towards the far wall of the arena. Pyro's mouth seemed to drop to the floor and his eyes grew wide. There stood Ranma, in one piece. He looked a little dusty but nothing looked to be broken. He seemed calm and cool as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Ready to try again?" Ranma smirked and stared at Pyro.  
  
As fate would have it, one of the concession sellers carrying drinks slipped and fell over the side. All the drinks (guess what they were) fell on Ranma, instantly Ranma-chan stood in his place.  
  
"Why is it always water!" Ranma-chan yelled.  
  
To make matters worse, the Pokemon that was selling the water was a Meowth. In other words, it looked just like a-  
  
"CAT!!!!" Ranma-chan screamed.  
  
Ranma-chan ran away from the Meowth but, being the cat magnet he was, the Meowth chased after him.  
  
Pyro was a tad annoyed that a puny Meowth could scare the human but he couldn't. Pyro decided to get into the battle.  
  
Ranma-chan tripped and the Meowth latched onto his head.  
  
"Meowth!"  
  
"Meeeeoow," Ranma-chan answered.  
  
Meowth let go and backed off hissing. Ranma-chan snarled at the Meowth.  
  
While Ranma-chan (now being controlled by the Nekoken) focused on the Meowth, Pyro tried a sneak attack. He cranked up the power and let loose.  
  
Ranma-chan turned towards the new prey and used the Cat Fist attack, Pyro's flames were cut to ribbons.  
  
Amazed at the power of the attack, Pyro barely dodged Ranma-chan's next attack. The ground where Pyro once stood, however, had been slashed. Pyro decided to fight from fight from the air. He flew up and tried to shoot Ranma-chan with some flame attacks. Ranma-chan dodged them and began to hiss at Pyro. Pyro decided to change tactics and used a Whirlwind attack in hopes of blowing Ranma-chan away. Ranma-chan was sucked into the whirlwind and Pyro grinned. This battle was his. He didn't even notice when a shape flew out of the top of the whirlwind.  
  
The shape landed on his back and let out a yowl before scratching Pyro's wings. The scratches cut through the wings. Ranma-chan and Pyro began to fall and this time it could be fatal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sure," Amber yawned." Hello! Good guys never die and Pokemon only faint."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma-chan jumped off of Pyro's back and fell along side him. Again they hit the ground, this time the entire arena floor cracked and the shocks were felt in the stands. Dust and dirt flew through the air and blinded all the bystanders.  
  
Oh man, Shaula thought, if my dude's as strong as this guy I'm toast.  
  
The dust settled and the two figures stood facing each other.  
  
-Incredible, the two are still raring to fight each other even after a fall like that.-  
  
Pyro glared at Ranma-chan and Ranma-chan stared right back. Pyro roared and Ranma-chan hissed back. A long silence filled the arena, both worn down but not willing to quit. The next blow could decide the match.  
  
Then the two opponents rushed at each other and made a swipe at each other. After the rush they stood with their backs to each other. Ranma-chan stumbled and Pyro began to smile. Unexpectedly, Pyro collapsed and didn't get up. Ranma-chan wearily walked over to his body and place a hand (er, paw) on Pyro's still body, then she roared her victory.  
  
-The winner is Ranma the Great. The next battle will begin as soon as the arena is repaired.-  
  
"Here kitty, kitty," Akane called gently.  
  
Ranma-chan turned and headed toward Akane. When she reached Akane's lap she passed out from using so much energy.  
  
"Poor Ranma," Akane mumbled.  
  
I'm gonna be up next, Shaula thought nervously. How can I hope to beat any of those.monsters? Even in the Nekoken Ranma was worn out. Each guy was getting stronger as they went on. My battle will be the toughest.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ryoga softly asked her.  
  
"No, I'm not strong enough. That guy gave Ranma a problem. The next one's probably gonna be toughest. I don't think I can do it," Shaula whispered.  
  
"Thinking like that and you are bound to lose. Ranma trained you didn't he?"  
  
"A little, but not nearly enough."  
  
"If Ranma helped train you even a little bit then I know you can do it," Ryoga calmly told her.  
  
"Really?" Shaula questioned, turning to look him in the eyes.  
  
Ryoga gave her a smile that melted her heart.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
-Red Haired Warrior verse surprise opponent, your battle will begin soon. Please prepare to battle.-  
  
"Good luck," he murmured.  
  
"Yeah, this Red Haired Warrior is gonna kick some Pokemon butt!" Shaula said with adrenaline rushing through her.  
  
"Go get 'em," Ryoga said.  
  
Shaula rushed into the arena and prepared to fight the evil creature.  
  
I can do it, she thought. That Pokemon is going down! I just hope it's not the ugly and evilest of them all. That guy is freaky!  
  
-Begin.-  
  
The Pokeball opened and Shaula screamed as her greatest fear came out of the ball.  
  
"Pika Pika!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who saw that coming? Amber sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula stood quivering as she gazed at the evil creature. Its evil eyes stared at her as it shouted its battle cry,  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Shaula couldn't move. Her face was pale and she felt faint.  
  
This battle's gonna be over before it begins, Ryoga thought.  
  
"Come on Shaula! What are you afraid of? Kick its butt!" someone called.  
  
To Ryoga's surprise it was him shouting encouragement.  
  
Akane joined him saying,  
  
"You can beat him!"  
  
Ranma, back to normal (well, except for being a girl), snidely remarked,  
  
"You expect me to believe that you and Akane beat Shampoo when you're afraid of that?"  
  
Akane hit him over the head.  
  
"You're one to talk Ranma," she said. "At least Shaula's not afraid of cats!"  
  
"Give it to him!" Ryoga called.  
  
The color came back to her face, if Ryoga thought she could win than she could.  
  
"You're going down you stupid evil rodent!" Shaula shouted.  
  
Pikachu began to send shocks out of his cheeks, suddenly he disappeared.  
  
Shaula looked around and caught glimpses of him. He was going so fast, even if she did attack he'd be gone before she landed a blow.  
  
Amber's voice was once more heard,  
  
"Shaula, it's using a quick attack. You need to focus and anticipate where it's going to be, not where it is."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Shaula grumbled.  
  
Shaula remembered something Ranma had taught her. She decided to try it. Shaula closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she listened. She ignored the crowd and her friends, instead she listened for him.  
  
Suddenly she lurched forward and pounded the ground. She looked and saw that she had pinned him by the tail.  
  
"Pika!" the evil thing cried out.  
  
Shaula took it as a warning and let go of his tail. She just avoided being shocked by his thunder.  
  
"Pikachu!" he shouted and aimed a thunder shock at her.  
  
She dodged the shock but barely got up before he aimed another one. This one hit her and she screamed in pain. When he was done she dropped to the floor.  
  
"Shaula!" Ryoga screamed (now it was Akane and Ranma's turn to hold him back).  
  
"Shaula get up! If you don't the battle will be lost!" Amber shouted.  
  
"I can't," Shaula whispered, "the evil is too great."  
  
"Shaula you think you can take me on? You can't even beat a mouse!" Amber mocked.  
  
"I could take you," Shaula yelled back as she got up.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Where's the Red Haired Warrior? All I see is a Red Haired Chicken!" Amber replied.  
  
Shaula's ki flashed brightly and lit the stadium.  
  
"I'll show you, you Pokemon freak!" Shaula roared.  
  
The red ki energy covered Shaula's body and she glared at the creature of evil birth.  
  
"You're going down!" she shouted.  
  
"Pi-ka-chu!" it shouted and sent a thunder bolt at her.  
  
The lightening hid her body from view and her friends stared in awe.  
  
"I didn't know she could do that," Ranma said.  
  
"Amber must have got her really angry and Shaula just snapped," Akane answered.  
  
"You should know," Ranma mumbled.  
  
Then his face kissed the dirt.  
  
"Baka!" Akane yelled.  
  
Ryoga paid the two no heed and stared at the battle going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah! I got her mad enough to get her ki going! The problem with this plan is that she's gonna beat me up when she sees me." Amber thought about this. "Oh well, maybe she'll forget this by then.I hope."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pikachu's thunder bolt was slowly disappearing, but not by his own doing. Everyone watching could see he was trying to keep it up but it wasn't working. He stopped powering it up and watched as the electricity was sucked into Shaula's ki fire.  
  
"Katana Power Blade!" she shouted.  
  
All her ki went toward her hand to form a Katana.  
  
"You're dead you stupid little yellow mouse!" she growled.  
  
Shaula slashed at the place Pikachu was standing. He jumped and in the floor was a long slash that the power had impressed upon it. She whirled and sent a blast of energy where the demonic creature was. This blast struck him and sent him reeling.  
  
Before he could recover, Shaula sent another blast at him. This blast sent him flying through the air. His body rolled a few feet away from where he landed.  
  
He rose and looked very angry. Storm clouds began to gather around the arena.  
  
"Pika! Chu!" he yelled.  
  
The arena was flooded with electricity as bolts struck repetitively at the spot where Shaula was.  
  
Her friends gazed in the arena looking to see if she was okay. Pikachu smugly sat on his hind legs and let out a victory cry. His shout was cut short as a blast of red energy smacked him in the stomach. Shaula stood ready for an attack. He began to rise again. Shaula clutched her Katana and prepared to attack.  
  
"Cha," he weakly cried and then collapsed.  
  
-Red Haired Warrior has won. We shall keep our word. Humans you may go home.-  
  
A portal opened in the middle of the arena.  
  
-Leave brave fighters and never come back to this land. Next time you will face our greatest fighters.-  
  
Five large birds flew into the field and three dogs entered along with a pink cat like creature followed by a onion looking fairy. Mewtwo appeared next to them and spoke,  
  
-If you come again we will battle you. Unlike the others, we are Legendary Pokemon. You will never beat us!-  
  
"Let's go," Shaula weakly said," I'm drained."  
  
"Yeah," Ranma-chan said, watching the Pokemon to make sure they didn't try anything.  
  
Shaula headed towards the portal but her legs gave out and she began to fall. Ryoga rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her body in his arms and carried her over to the portal.  
  
"Let's go before they change their minds," he said, glancing at Ranma and Akane.  
  
"I hear ya buddy. Come on Akane, let's go!" Ranma said grabbing her hand.  
  
All four went through the portal and then the portal closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber sat at the computer trying to figure out how to fix the html program. She rubbed her temples and groaned. Even thought the virus was gone she still had a lot of work to do. Basically everything had to be retyped.  
  
At least I can talk to them, she sighed, I have to tell Shaula about this. I should probably work a little longer on this though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula woke up feeling slightly refreshed, then she jumped up from where she was lying incase the evil creatures tried to attack.  
  
"Easy Shaula," Akane said soothingly," we're back home."  
  
Shaula glanced around and saw this was true. She also caught Ryoga staring at her.  
  
"WHAT?" she snapped.  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled, averting his gaze.  
  
"Ryoga caught you after you fainted. Using that ki drained you severely," Ranma told her.  
  
Shaula felt bad about snapping at Ryoga. She moved off the bed where he had placed her and walked up to him.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"It was nothing," he said slightly blushing.  
  
Shaula wrapped her arms around his neck and raised herself up on her toes, then she kissed him.  
  
Ryoga looked really surprised but he didn't resist. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.  
  
On the other side of the room Akane and Ranma watched, smiling. As they watched, they were oblivious to the fact that since they'd gone through the portal they were still holding hands.  
  
Oblivious, that is, until a loud "Ahem" was said.  
  
Ranma and Akane quickly dropped hands and turned red while Shaula and Ryoga reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"Uh, Shaula," Amber's voice called.  
  
"What do you want?" Shaula angrily said (mostly upset cause Amber had broke up her kiss).  
  
"I, uh, have a problem over here."  
  
"What's the big deal?" Shaula impatiently asked.  
  
"Well, the disk that I saved the program on (Amber inhaled deeply and crossed her fingers) it got a virus."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"I can't bring you back, not yet, not until I redo the program that I made on accident and since I have no clue how to make a new one."  
  
"I'm stuck here?" Shaula realized.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry! I didn't know that would happen!"  
  
"Amber, chill. It's cool. I like it here and it shouldn't take that long for you to fix."  
  
"Shaula, Ryoga's curse of getting lost is no where near my curse of forgetfulness and bad spelling. You know I can't spell!"  
  
"It's fine Amber, in fact, I was hoping to stay here a while anyway."  
  
"All right, if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure!"  
  
"Okay then, if you have to get a hold of me than e-mail me. Otherwise I have no clue what's going on there. I'll be so busy figuring out what I did to read what you're doing. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Amber!" Shaula called out.  
  
There was a long pause before Ryoga said,  
  
"So, is she always this weird?"  
  
End of Shaula's Story  
  
A tale of Love and Kicking Butt  
  
"What do you think Amber?"  
  
"Shaula, the Pokemon could have kicked your butt."  
  
"This is my story and I'm gonna write it how I want it."  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?"  
  
"Hi Aarthi, just about this story."  
  
"You two are always arguing about something, can't you two get along?"  
  
"Aarthi, this is Amber we're talking about."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, what's wrong with the story?"  
  
"We are trying to decide what happens next-"  
  
"-and what to change."  
  
"We aren't changing anything!"  
  
"Yes, we are!"  
  
"No, we aren't!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I know something you could change."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The battle with Pokemon, they should win!"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"What's with me being in the beginning but not anywhere else?"  
  
"You didn't fit very well."  
  
"I should be in the story."  
  
"If we don't put you in there?"  
  
"I will never proof read or read any of your stories again."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"We'll put you in and to show there's no hard feelings-"  
  
"-you can have your own story."  
  
"Great, here's the perfect name:"  
  
Aarthi's Story A tale where all evil Pokemon die  
  
"I like that one!"  
  
"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?"  
  
"No, but you are."  
  
"PICK A DIFFERENT ONE!"  
  
"Amber don't spaz! I'll use my second choice:"  
  
Aarthi's Story A tale of the future.  
  
"It's beyond me why you two haven't driven me nuts."  
  
"Are you sure you aren't?"  
  
"Besides it's not that long a drive anyway."  
  
"BE NICE!"  
  
"We are!"  
  
"Be thankful we are having a good day."  
  
"Oh, leave me alone and go read the story!" 


	3. Aarthi's Story

Aarthi's Story  
  
A tale of the future  
  
"Well Aarthi, we've been working on this for five days. Let's hope it works."  
  
"Amber it better or I am going to. I don't know what I'm going to do but it won't be nice!"  
  
"I'm going to tell her we're ready."  
  
"All right, go ahead."  
  
Amber pulled the microphone close to her and spoke into it.  
  
"Shaula? You there?"  
  
Words flashed across the screen and Aarthi watched in amazement.  
  
Amber read the words and was shocked.  
  
"What do you mean 'what took so long?' It's only been five days!" Amber said into the mike.  
  
More words appeared on the screen and Amber turned red with anger.  
  
"What game are you playing Shaula? It's only been five days!"  
  
Bold letters appeared on the screen in caps and they seemed to express great anger.  
  
"I'm not joking! Here, talk to Aarthi! I got her to help with the program. She knows all that has happened and helped me cover with your mom. If you don't believe me then you should trust her!"  
  
Amber angrily rose out of the chair and Aarthi took her place.  
  
"Hey Shaula? This is Aarthi."  
  
As the letters went back to normal font and color, Aarthi read them.  
  
"No it hasn't been that long. Amber told you the truth; it's only been five days since she last talked to you. Why?"  
  
More letters on the screen.  
  
"Five years? It hasn't been that long."  
  
"Oh no!" Amber said, smacking her head.  
  
"I never understood how you could hit yourself like that without blacking out," Aarthi said.  
  
"Neither can I, but that's not important! I think I know why the time flows off," Amber sheepishly said.  
  
"What now?" Aarthi groaned.  
  
"When I upgraded the time fluctuation, the virus must have interfered causing time variation between worlds."  
  
"English, please."  
  
"When I sped up time the virus must have changed the code and instead of one day being sped up it changed it permanently."  
  
"So while time is the same for us, each day we have is equal to one year for her," Aarthi said.  
  
"We had better get her out," Amber sighed.  
  
Writing appeared on the screen and Aarthi read it.  
  
"What? Why don't you want to come back Shaula?" Aarthi asked.  
  
"Well?" Amber asked after Aarthi read the reply.  
  
"She said to read the stuff for the five years she was gone."  
  
"All right," Amber shrugged and scrolled to the top. "Let's see why Dorothy doesn't want to come back to Kansas."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
5 days/years ago  
  
"Knowing Amber, it's gonna take her awhile to fix that program. Can I stay here till it's done?" Shaula asked.  
  
"Sure," Akane said," then you and I can train and take on Ranma."  
  
"Maybe I could stay here for a little bit?" Ryoga questioned.  
  
"No pig boy, you've got someone waiting for you," Ranma snidely said.  
  
"Who?" Ryoga said, rushing up and grabbing Ranma by the shirt collar.  
  
"Oh Ryoga! You're back! Are you okay?" asked Akari as she ran into the room.  
  
Ranma pointed over Ryoga's shoulder and said,  
  
"I think she was waiting for you."  
  
"What happened?" Akari asked lovingly.  
  
"I'll tell you while we head back to your house," Ryoga told her.  
  
"Let's go!" she said smiling.  
  
Ryoga allowed himself to be lead off but gazed back longingly.  
  
When they left, the two girls stared at Ranma.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Ranma, we'd kinda like to get ready for bed now," Shaula said.  
  
"Oh, uh, see ya tomorrow," he said. "Get up early to train."  
  
With that he left the room.  
  
"Well," Akane said, grabbing two nightshirts from a drawer.  
  
"Well, what?" asked Shaula, as Akane handed her a nightgown.  
  
"Did you like kissing Ryoga?" Akane asked as she led Shaula to the bathroom.  
  
Shaula blushed.  
  
"Yeah, it was great."  
  
"I wonder what it would be like with Ranma," Akane said, pushing open the bathroom door.  
  
"Bu-kee!" squealed P-chan rushing out.  
  
"Aww! How cute!" said Shaula, picking him up.  
  
"P-chan, where have you been?" Akane asked.  
  
"Akane, you get changed first. I wanna play with P-chan."  
  
"Okay," Akane shrugged.  
  
When she shut the door Shaula whispered to P-chan,  
  
"What are you up to Ryoga?"  
  
P-chan (a.k.a. Ryoga) opened his eyes wide and had a puzzled look on his face, then he got angry.  
  
Shaula guessed what he was thinking.  
  
"No, Ranma didn't tell me. I knew that you were P-chan for a long time. He is too honorable to break his word no matter how much he teases you."  
  
Ryoga humphed and turned his head away.  
  
"You listen to me," Shaula hissed. "You know Ranma's nice, you just don't want to admit it. I want you to try to get along, okay?"  
  
Ryoga still had his head turned away.  
  
"Okay?" Shaula stressed angrily.  
  
Ryoga turned and slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Good," she whispered, then she smiled. "Between you and me P- chan, I think Ryoga's as cute as you."  
  
P-chan's eyes went wide and he blushed a deep red, surprising for a black pig.  
  
Akane came out of the bathroom and told Shaula it was her turn. Shaula walked in and got changed while smiling as she remembered the expression on P-chan's face when she said he was cute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No more crazy idea's for tomorrow I hope," Shaula said as she lay on her sleeping bag.  
  
"No way!" Akane said sleepily. "I want a nice, peaceful morning."  
  
Shaula scoffed.  
  
"Peaceful? With Ranma? That's impossible!"  
  
P-chan snorted his agreement from a top Akane's bed.  
  
Shaula frowned slightly but didn't say anything. After all, she had no say in telling P-chan where to sleep. Besides, she had no clue if he liked her the way she liked him.  
  
Soon she heard Akane quietly snoring. Shaula tried to relax and fall asleep. She had nearly succeeded when a soft "Thump" startled her. She slowly raised her head and glanced around (half afraid a that a certain evil yellow mouse had made it's way there).  
  
Instead of the evil screech of "Pika Pika!" she heard small snorts. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and she saw P-chan lying by her.  
  
"Abandoning Akane are we?" Shaula said raising an eyebrow.  
  
P-chan looked ashamed then stared at her with adoring puppy (er, pig) eyes.  
  
"I was teasing Ryoga," she whispered in case Akane woke up.  
  
P-chan seemed relieved and gave a little pig smile.  
  
Shaula smiled back at him and lay down. She dozed off and Ryoga gazed at her, amazed by her calmness. Then, he too, dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula woke up to the sound of P-chan squealing.  
  
"What P-chan?" Shaula said sleepily.  
  
P-chan's squeals intensified until she got out of her sleeping bag.  
  
"What?" she said, annoyed at not being able to get more sleep.  
  
She scanned the room to see where P-chan was. She spotted him on Akane's bed, an empty bed.  
  
"Freak! I slept in!" Shaula shouted.  
  
She grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. No one answered her knock so she locked the door and quickly got changed. She rushed out and nearly tripped on P-chan who was standing by the door.  
  
"How'd you find your way to the bathroom?" she asked. "Never mind, change and meet me in the dojo."  
  
She hurried downstairs and went to the dojo, there Akane and Ranma had begun practicing. Meaning, Akane was trying to punch Ranma while he dodged. Shaula joined in and gave Ranma a run for his money. Between her and Akane, they forced him to stop dodging and try to block or swing. When the three couldn't move any longer, they sat down and began to discuss ways to improve their skills.  
  
"Can I help train?" a voice asked.  
  
Ranma turned and made a face,  
  
"How'd you get away from Akari, pig boy?"  
  
Ryoga punched Ranma.  
  
"I got lost."  
  
Ranma kicked Ryoga.  
  
"How'd you make it here?"  
  
Ryoga punched at Ranma but was blocked.  
  
"Luck."  
  
Ranma grabbed Ryoga's arm and flipped him.  
  
"Sure Ryoga, let's train."  
  
Akane and Shaula watched as the two fighters exchanged blows. Ranma's speed made it hard for Ryoga to land a punch but Ryoga's body was built like a steel wall; the punches that Ranma placed hurt, but not much. Ryoga also had power on his side, one of his punches could easily knock down a house. Ranma had different varieties of attacks and was able to calculate his opponent's strengths and weaknesses quickly. All in all, it was a pretty even match.  
  
Of course that didn't stop Ranma from sending Ryoga through the dojo wall. Ryoga luckily missed the pond and instead hit the nice, soft brick wall (which got smashed in the process).  
  
Ryoga groaned and slowly got up from the rubble. He was slightly dazed and walked back through the hole in the dojo. Ranma had forgotten about him and was training the girls some more.  
  
Ryoga watched as they double-teamed Ranma. Ryoga saw that they were both great fighters. Ranma had no chance with the two of them as a team. Not only were they a team, they worked like a team. If one got hit, the other would cover until the fallen one could rise.  
  
He was so amazed by their fighting ability that he almost was hit by Ranma, who had been sent flying by the girls combined kick. The force of the kicks sent Ranma straight into the pond. Out of the pond came an angry Ranma-chan.  
  
"Got beaten by two girls, huh Ranma?" Ryoga laughed.  
  
Ranma-chan fumed then smiled wickedly.  
  
"Oh girls," she called," Ryoga says he wants to help you train."  
  
The two girls flew out of the hole in the wall and Ryoga barely had time to block their kicks.  
  
For the next few minutes he was on defensive, then Akane got through his defense and landed a punch. While he was focused on Akane, Ryoga neglected to see Shaula's kick.  
  
When Ryoga woke up, he was lying on the grass and his body was aching.  
  
"You okay Ryoga?" Shaula asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryoga mumbled, trying to get up.  
  
"Not so easy, is it?" Ranma-chan said smugly.  
  
"Shut up," Ryoga growled.  
  
"You bakas!" Akane shouted. "Maybe next time you won't hold back!"  
  
"I don't fight girls," Ranma-chan said, turning her head away.  
  
"Look who's talking," Shaula frowned. "How are we gonna get better if you don't go all out?"  
  
"We could go to China and fall in the Spring of Drowned Man," Akane said," then you don't have to worry about fighting girls."  
  
Ranma-chan paled and said,  
  
"You aren't serious."  
  
"I am if you don't start training us better!"  
  
"Akane, we don't have to be that drastic," Shaula said.  
  
"Do you have an idea?" Akane asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, come on. We'll leave these two to sulk."  
  
The two girls raced off down the street. Ranma-chan and Ryoga glanced at each other before hastily following their loves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great-grandmother is not fair! Pervert girl and angry girl surprise Shampoo! Shampoo want revenge! Shampoo-"  
  
"-has company," Cologne said as Akane and Shaula walked into the Neko Hanten. "Surprised to see you back red-head."  
  
"Shut up ghoul," Shaula growled.  
  
"We came to have a battle with you Shampoo," Akane said.  
  
"The two of us against you, at the park," Shaula continued.  
  
"When Shampoo beat your butts?"  
  
"We are going to beat your butt now. Let's go!" said Akane running out.  
  
"Catch us if you can!" Shaula said following Akane.  
  
"Shampoo beat pervert girl and angry friend!" Shampoo shouted and raced after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma-chan and Ryoga saw the two girls leave the Neko Hanten with Shampoo hot on their heels.  
  
"What are they up to?" Ranma asked Ryoga.  
  
"No clue," he answered.  
  
As the two watched, the three girls took to the roofs.  
  
"Let's go," shouted Ranma, leaping into the air.  
  
Ryoga followed his example and they both followed the girls to wherever they were going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they reached the park, Akane and Shaula both stood ready. Shampoo glared at them.  
  
"You catch Shampoo off guard last time, not now!"  
  
She leapt at Akane and began to attack. While she fought Akane, Shaula got behind Shampoo and attacked. Shaula got a few hits before Shampoo focused on her but Akane wouldn't be ignored. She began to attack Shampoo as well. Shampoo jumped away from the two.  
  
"You make Shampoo mad! Shampoo beat you now!"  
  
Shampoo rushed in and began to attack both girls at once. Her hands made several bruises before Akane grabbed Shampoo's arm and flipped her. Shaula ran to where Shampoo was gonna land and kicked her like a soccer ball. Shampoo flipped through the air and turned her body so she faced them as she fell.  
  
"Rapid Fire Blast!" Shampoo shouted and threw numerous balls of fire at them.  
  
Shaula and Akane dodged her blasts. When Shampoo landed she stopped firing and grinned.  
  
"You two good, Shampoo better!"  
  
"Seems to me you're not doing so good," Shaula scoffed.  
  
"Shampoo finish battle with ultimate technique!"  
  
"What? Calling Cologne?" Akane grinned.  
  
Shampoo frowned angrily and made a pose.  
  
"Massive Power Cannon!" Shampoo shouted and sent a massive blast of energy at them.  
  
Shaula and Akane barely dodged before another blast was fired. Rocks flew up and cut them from the blast.  
  
Shampoo laughed and fired another blast.  
  
"You is dead now!" Shampoo shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ryoga, let me go! I have to help Akane!" Ranma-chan shouted.  
  
"Baka! She doesn't want your help! She wants an opponent who will fight her without holding back!" Ryoga said.  
  
"You don't understand," Ranma-chan said, struggling to break free of Ryoga's grasp.  
  
"I do understand," Ryoga said, trying to restrain Ranma-chan long enough for her to here him out.  
  
Lucky he is a she or there is no way I could hold him, uh, her.  
  
"Listen Ranma, ever since I meet Shaula I've felt that way. Like I have to protect her no matter what. She doesn't want that though, not unless she really needs it. They won't get any better unless they are challenged!"  
  
"Shampoo's more of a challenge for them!" Ranma-chan yelled.  
  
"I can't let you go until they call for help, they'll hate you if you help now!" Ryoga pleaded for Ranma to listen.  
  
Ranma-chan ceased struggling and turned to stare at Ryoga with a great fierceness in her eyes.  
  
"If they get hurt badly or die, I will strangle you P-chan," Ranma-chan snarled.  
  
"I doubt that will happen," Ryoga said, "but I won't let it get that far."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane and Shaula dodged the blasts but it was hard. Shampoo was keeping them too far away to attack her head on.  
  
"This isn't working!" Shaula called to Akane.  
  
"Yes it is! I'm so mad I'm going to." Akane stopped talking as her body flared up with her blue ki.  
  
"I hear you!" Shaula said as she lit up on her own accord.  
  
"What you do?" Shampoo asked, ceasing fire.  
  
That was the opening they needed. Shaula and Akane were on her in a second. Shampoo was so taken aback that Akane and Shaula both got her before she moved away.  
  
"Katana Power Blade!" Shaula shouted and her blade appeared.  
  
"Mallet Power Strike!" Akane shouted and her ki powered mallet appeared.  
  
"Shampoo no be beaten by macho pervert girls!" Shampoo said angrily.  
  
She let loose with several large blasts which Akane and Shaula either absorbed with their weapons or dodged.  
  
When Shampoo began to ware herself out Shaula asked,  
  
"Give up?"  
  
"Never!" Shampoo said, gathering power for another blast. "Multi Seeker Blast!"  
  
A blast of black shot out from her hands and headed towards them. It divided, no multiplied, into many other balls. Akane and Shaula soon learned that they couldn't easily avoid them or absorb them.  
  
"Follow me Akane!" Shaula shouted.  
  
Shaula led Akane near Shampoo.  
  
"No! You no do this! Leave Shampoo be!" Shampoo yelled.  
  
Shampoo tried to blast them but she had used up nearly all of her power.  
  
Because Akane and Shaula moved, the orbs followed them. Now the orbs surrounded all three girls.  
  
"What do we do now?" Akane asked.  
  
"I don't know, the orbs keep multiplying," Shaula answered.  
  
"Ha!" Shampoo laughed, "You no escape Seekers, is impossible!"  
  
"Akane, we need to combine our power. Maybe then-"  
"-we can blast them all? It's worth a shot, Shaula."  
  
The two girls stopped trying to evade the ki balls and held hands. Their power once more covered their bodies. As one they shouted,  
  
"Ki Wave Ripple!"  
  
Their ki formed a ring around them and shot outward. The ki engulfed the black orbs and they exploded. After a few more 'ripples' the orbs were destroyed. This took only a matter of minutes. Then the three girls stared at each other, all equally drained.  
  
"Shampoo," Shaula said, " you are worthy to be called an Amazon. Do you wish to continue or shall we call a draw?"  
  
"Shampoo no like draws, Shampoo either win or loose," she huffed.  
  
"You really want to fight, Shampoo? Why? We are all ready to drop, let's have a rematch when we are all up to full strength," Akane said.  
  
Shampoo pondered this,  
  
"Very well, we do this later. Shampoo train more, beat you next time."  
  
She walked away towards the café. Shaula and Akane fell wearily from use of so much ki.  
  
When they caught their breath, they began to discuss ways to train. They never saw the two 'boys' in the bushes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ranma, if you keep your mouth open like that you're gonna swallow a bug," Ryoga said, but inside he felt as shocked as Ranma-chan looked.  
  
"They tied with Shampoo," Ranma-chan said, dazed.  
  
"I think that we are gonna have to help train them better," Ryoga said, "before they go fight Cologne."  
  
"What do you mean we?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"Well, uh, with two different teachers they will learn more skills and tactics."  
  
"And."  
  
"They need to be taught to fight without the others help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So if they fight two people or one is hurt they don't get the stuffing beat out of them! What's with the interrogation?" Ryoga angrily asked.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing it to hang around the uncute macho American chick," Ranma-chan said, putting her hands behind her head.  
  
Ryoga smacked Ranma-chan over the head.  
  
"Don't call her that! She is cute and macho!" Ryoga shouted.  
  
"Who, Shaula?" Ranma-chan innocently asked.  
  
"Yeah, baka, Shaula!" Ryoga yelled, "Who else would I be talking about?"  
  
"I know who you're talking about, but to whom are you talking, Mr. Windbag?"  
  
"You! Who else would I be." Ryoga's voice trailed off as he turned around.  
  
Of course, Akane and Shaula had heard every word he shouted.  
  
"See ya, Romeo!" Ranma-chan laughed and raced off.  
  
"Saotome you're dead!" Ryoga shouted and ran after her.  
  
Shaula and Akane watched them run off and began to laugh. How could they not? Guys could be so funny sometimes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took them a while to get enough energy for the walk home. When they made it, the two girls could only think of sleeping.  
  
When they opened the door to Akane's room they both gasped. The entire room was filled with flowers.  
  
They gaped until P-chan, with a little flower wreath, trotted up to them with an envelope in his mouth. Akane got the envelope and opened it, then she red the note to Shaula.  
  
Dear Shaula and Akane,  
  
On the way home we ran through, uh, stopped at a florist shop.  
  
We decided to buy the flowers we kinda smashed. Hope you like them cause they weren't cheap!  
  
Ranma (and Ryoga, who did not write this note)  
  
PS: Great battle, get up early for practice.  
  
Upon further examination, Shaula and Akane could see that many of the flowers looked a little.smushed.  
  
"That was nice of them," Shaula said, lying down on her sleeping bag.  
  
"I suppose," Akane sighed." Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
With that the two girls, and P-chan, fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How is it," Ranma grumbled, " I have to sleep with a panda and Ryoga gets to sleep in there?"  
  
Genma flashed a sign that said 'Go to bed' before knocking his son on the head.  
  
"Well, he should be in here!" Ranma mumbled darkly.  
  
Then, he too, drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great grandmother, Shampoo is needing more training!" Shampoo said.  
  
"I see," Cologne sighed and hosted herself up on her staff. " You and I will train if that is your wish, but you need to tell me why you are so drained."  
  
"Shampoo fight two pervert girls. Pervert girls use ki attacks. Shampoo tie with them. Next time Shampoo no tie!" Shampoo vowed.  
  
"Sleep now Shampoo, you and I will train tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Great grandmother," Shampoo said and climbed the stairs to her room.  
  
Cologne closed her eyes and began to ponder what new attacks to teach Shampoo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bu-kee!" P-chan squealed.  
  
He was slightly agitated. He had been squealing and snorting for the past five minutes trying to get the two girls up.  
  
They sleep like the dead, he thought, one last go.  
  
"BU-KEE!" he squealed as loudly as possible.  
  
Both girls jumped up and looked around. They saw P-chan staring darkly at them and wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Oh no!" Akane moaned, "We're late!"  
  
Shaula hurriedly pushed P-chan outside the door while the two got dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula sat down and stared in amazement at how fast Ranma and Genma (panda still) were shoveling down their food.  
  
They are like two vacuums, she thought.  
  
"What's wrong Shaula?" Kasumi asked, "Is the food not to your liking?"  
  
'I'll have it' Genma's sign read.  
  
"No, that's okay! I'll eat it!" Shaula said hastily.  
  
She glanced at her food.  
  
Yummy, she sighed, I've always wanted curry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on," Ranma said, " you two were late so we have to start right away."  
  
"What are we learning today?" Akane asked.  
  
"How to use your ki-"  
  
"We know that!" Shaula interrupted.  
  
"-when you're not mad," Ranma finished.  
  
"All right, let's do it!" Akane said.  
  
Shaula tried to bring up her Katana but it wouldn't come. She saw Akane was having difficulty as well.  
  
"No girls," Ranma sighed. "Remember how it felt when you used your ki?"  
  
"Yeah," Akane said. "So?"  
  
"Focus on how it felt. Search yourself for that feeling."  
  
Shaula closed her eyes and took a deep breath then she exhaled. She tried to find her ki. She pictured how it felt in her mind. Her ki was blood red and was filled with power. It was.there. She closed her eyes tighter and in her mind's eye she saw her ki as a fire, a fire waiting to burn down her foes. She reached out and grabbed some. The ki didn't burn her, in fact it felt nice. It was a part of her and now that she found it she would never forget where it was.  
  
Shaula opened her eyes and saw Ranma staring at her.  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
"Congratulations," he said, pointing.  
  
She followed his gaze to her hand where the ki she had grabbed still remained.  
  
"You've found your ki. Now you should be able to call it to you when you need it."  
  
"How'd you do that?" Akane asked. "I haven't gotten it yet."  
  
"I focused on what it felt like the last time I used it. Then I.found it," Shaula shrugged. "Sorry, it's a little complicated to explain."  
  
"Akane! Ranma! You're gonna be late for school!" Nabiki called.  
  
"Ahhh! Baka! Why weren't you paying attention to the time?" Akane shouted.  
  
"I thought you were," Ranma casually said.  
  
"BAKA!!!!" Akane said, lighting up blue.  
  
"Akane stop!" Shaula said, placing herself in front of Ranma,  
  
"LET ME AT HIM!" Akane shouted.  
  
"Akane, look at yourself," Shaula said, trying to remain calm.  
  
"I did it!" Akane said, looking at her ki.  
  
"Focus on how it feels Akane," Shaula said, not wanting to get Akane mad by telling her that the reason she got her ki up was because she was angry at Ranma.  
  
Akane concentrated on how it felt. When she closed her eyes she saw a pool of fire.  
  
That's my ki, she thought.  
  
She noticed how low it was and realized it was because of how much she took out. Reaching a decision (to beat up Ranma or let him live), she put the ki she had taken out back into the pool.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw Shaula sitting on the floor.  
  
"I did it! Where's Ranma?" Akane asked, "I wanna tell him!"  
  
"He headed to school and said he'd see you later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From two miles away Ranma heard Akane shout his name.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"No offence Shaula, but I'm not going to read your life story," Amber said.  
  
"Skip to the interesting parts," Aarthi suggested.  
  
"I'll search for Shampoo, I wanna see the rematch."  
  
"Okay, go ahead," Aarthi shrugged.  
  
Amber scrolled and then stopped.  
  
"Here we go, it's about a month later," Amber said, then she read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Akane and Shaula were fighting each other in hopes of learning something new. Akane had been trying to increase her speed and Shaula worked on new strategies. Both had been working on ki attacks in hopes of increasing their power.  
  
They broke off fighting and took a break. While they were sitting, they talked about plans for new attacks. Now that Ranma and Ryoga were actually trying, they got better each day. While Ranma and Akane went to school, Ryoga and Shaula continued training.  
  
Needless to say, all of them were very happy to go to bed at night.  
  
Shaula lay down and tried to take a little nap.  
  
"Yeah, right. Taking a nap there? I don't think so!" Amber told Aarthi.  
  
Crash!  
  
The dojo wall (just mended from the day before) was smashed by Shampoo riding her bicycle.  
  
Shaula got out of the way just short of having her face smashed in.  
  
"Shampoo is ready! Shampoo want fight! You fight Shampoo now!" Shampoo said excitedly.  
  
"Shampoo, we aren't gonna fight you now," Shaula calmly said.  
  
"Why you not?" Shampoo huffed.  
  
"You didn't give us a challenge letter," Akane said.  
  
"You no give Shampoo challenge letter before!"  
  
"You accepted Shampoo," Shaula said.  
  
"We are declining because we choose not to battle you now," Akane told her. "We'll battle you tomorrow. Where do you want to fight?"  
  
"And when?" Shaula asked.  
  
Shampoo was red with rage.  
  
"Tomorrow you two fight Shampoo at park. Shampoo see you at noon."  
  
Shampoo stormed away on her bike (you could see the storm cloud over her head).  
  
"That's not a good omen," Akane said.  
  
"Hmm," Shaula thought and decided to take her nap later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"That wasn't very exciting," Amber yawned.  
  
"Honestly Amber, why don't we give you a nuclear war head to play with," Aarthi said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Depends, is it the older model or the newer one? The older model is sooo easy to disarm."  
  
"O-kay. Why don't we keep reading."  
  
"I want to see the fight."  
  
"You can't see it! You're reading it!" Aarthi said aggravated.  
  
"Like I said, any way."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ryoga and Ranma sat at their hiding spot, waiting to see the battle. Although Shaula and Akane hadn't hold them, it was kinda hard not to hear Shampoo's voice when she issued the challenge.  
  
They saw Shampoo come and a few minutes later Shaula and Akane joined her.  
  
"You is ready? Shampoo train, now beat you good!" Shampoo said.  
  
"Let's do it!" Shaula said.  
  
"Bring it on!" Akane added.  
  
A sharp wind blew by and the trees rustled. The three fighters stood tense and stared at each other, waiting to begin.  
  
"Flying Dart Attack!" Shampoo shouted, shooting off sharp ki needles.  
  
They were hard to evade but Shaula and Akane made it without to much damage. The two girls called for their weapons. Shaula led off while Akane trailed behind.  
  
"Aiah!" Shampoo shouted as a giant maraca appeared in her hands.  
  
Shaula and Shampoo began a one on one battle with their weapons. Though Shaula was good, it was easy to see Shampoo was better. Shampoo began to force Shaula to become defensive with her katana.  
  
Akane had enough of watching and hit Shampoo on the head with her mallet. Seeing an opportunity, Shaula knocked Shampoo's bonbori out of her hands.  
  
"Tricky," Shampoo smirked," Shampoo be tricky times two!"  
  
She grabbed some powder out of her pocket and flung it in the air. Akane and Shaula immediately backed off. Shampoo began to chant in Chinese and finished with,  
  
"Two Times Shampoo!"  
  
Lights like fireworks swirled around her and made a high pitched whistle noise. The fireworks left a trail of smoke that covered Shampoo. When they finished covering her they rose sky high and exploded. The smoke cleared and the two girls gasped. Now not only had they Shampoo to deal with, they had her pink haired twin!  
  
"What? A twin? Isn't Shampoo an only child?" Amber asked Aarthi.  
  
"I don't know Amber!" Aarthi said," Keep reading and see!"  
  
"You in trouble now! Spell make another Shampoo," said Shampoo with purple hair.  
  
"Now fight even," the pink haired Shampoo said.  
  
"Good," Akane sighed, relieved.  
  
"Yeah, now we don't have to hold back," Shaula said.  
  
"Shampoos no hold back either!" both Shampoos said.  
  
Akane attacked the purple haired while Shaula got the pink haired. The girls began to use some new attacks they learned while the Shampoos fought back.  
  
"Mallet Strike!" Akane shouted as a large hammer nearly squashed Shampoo.  
  
"Cat Claw Swipe!" Shampoo answered back and four claw marks were carved in the cement where Akane once stood.  
  
While Akane and her Shampoo exchanged ki attacks, Shaula and hers were doing hand to hand combat. Both exchanged bruises and continued their fight.  
  
Then the Shampoos stopped and shouted,  
  
"Ki Power Blast!"  
  
Both hit home sending Akane and Shaula flying into each other. They rose without too much difficulty, but both were extremely mad. They stood back to back and faced the Shampoos.  
  
"Shampoos finish you now with newest move!" purple haired Shampoo cried out.  
  
"Is just for you!" pink added.  
  
"Ki Bomb Blast!" both shouted sending out a massive surge of power.  
  
Both blasts hit where Akane and Shaula were standing. Before Ranma or Ryoga could do anything, the two blasts formed one and exploded.  
  
The wind blew the two boys into a tree and the dust covered them. To them it seemed like an eternity before the wind died down enough so they could look.  
  
Where Akane and Shaula once stood, a massive crater now was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"AHHHHH! I KILLED SHAULA!" Amber screamed.  
  
"Amber you moron! If you killed Shaula she wouldn't have told us to read the story!" Aarthi said.  
  
Amber stopped to think.  
  
"Oh yeah, silly me."  
  
"Can we go on?"  
  
"Sure, I'm done."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Aiah! Shampoos killed pervert girls!" purple haired shouted.  
  
"Now airen is Shampoos!" pink hair said happily.  
  
"Shampoo, you need help," a figure in the shadows with long, blond pigtails said. "You have no class or style, your attacks are lame and I will not stand for it! On behalf of the Moon."  
  
"Mercury," another girl said.  
  
"Jupiter," a figure in a tree said.  
  
"Mars," called a voice.  
  
"Venus," shouted another.  
  
"We shall punish you!" they shouted as one.  
  
"Who are you?" purple haired Shampoo asked.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts and we're."  
  
"In the wrong story," Shaula said from behind a tree.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I told you it was the other way!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
"I guess you were right," Sailor Moon pondered.  
  
"Sorry for any inconvenience," Sailor Mercury apologized.  
  
"That's okay," Akane said, coming out of her hiding spot.  
  
"Let's go," sighed Jupiter," the Negaverse isn't gonna wait for us before they start causing mayhem."  
  
"Cho," Venus said.  
  
The Sailor Scouts turned to leave when a small, old man came running up to them.  
  
"Mini Skirts!" he shouted.  
  
"Quick, blast him!" Akane shouted.  
  
"He's a civilian, we can't," Mercury said.  
  
"He's a pervert called Happosai! Blast him!" Shaula yelled.  
  
"Oh, in that case (Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter), MOON PERVERT ELIMINATION!"  
  
The blast hit Happosai and he was sent flying though the air, hopefully never to be heard from again (if only!).  
  
"Bye!" the Scouts said and ran atop the roofs.  
  
"They is weird," pink haired Shampoo yelled.  
  
"Hey, how pervert girls survive?" purple hair asked.  
  
"We is not telling you!" Shaula said.  
  
"You no make fun of Shampoos!" they yelled.  
  
"We're gonna finish this!" Akane said, grabbing Shaula's hand.  
  
"We is!" Shampoos yelled lunging at them.  
  
Shaula and Akane glowed in their ki colors and both cried out as one,  
  
"Ki Power Surge!"  
  
The two girl's ki combined turning purple. The surge hit the two Shampoos who were in mid-lunge. They both screamed with pain and the pink haired one turned back to dust. The real Shampoo was still caught in the purple beam.  
  
When it died down, her body fell and crashed into the already existing crater. Shaula and Akane felt great, this time they had beaten Shampoo far and square. Not only that, they still had energy unlike the last time.  
  
"Now what?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well," Shaula said, "it would be best to take Shampoo to Cologne but-"  
  
"Cologne would go postal," Akane finished.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"BURY HER!" Ranma called from the bushes.  
  
"WHY DON'T I BURY YOU, BAKA!" Akane shouted back.  
  
"I think we should go have ice cream to celebrate," Shaula said loudly.  
  
"Yeah!" Ranma said, popping out of the bushes.  
  
"Sorry," Akane said, sticking her tongue out. "Warrior girls only! No boys or part boys allowed."  
  
"See ya!" Shaula called, racing down the street.  
  
"Wait for me!" Akane said, chasing after her.  
  
"Well," Ryoga said," what should we do?"  
  
"I don't know about you P-chan, but I'm going for ice cream," Ranma said and began to run.  
  
"Hang on Ranma!" Ryoga called out and hurried after him.  
  
No one saw a hand reaching out of the crater.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oooh, spooky," Amber commented.  
  
"Amber," Aarthi sighed, "keep reading."  
  
"Bet ya ten bucks."  
  
"What on?"  
  
"That Shampoo gets Cologne to help her."  
  
"Let me think about that.NO! I'm not stupid!"  
  
"You sure?" Amber mumbled.  
  
"What?" Aarthi asked.  
  
"Nothing," Amber said, innocently.  
  
"Keep scrolling Amber."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Amber quickly began to skim the story so fast that Aarthi couldn't keep up.  
  
"Hey Shaula went back to school!" Amber said, still scrolling.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Aarthi asked.  
  
"Huh, oh nothing really," Amber said and picked up speed.  
  
"How can you read that?" Aarthi questioned.  
  
" I'm special!"  
  
"Yeah, Special Ed."  
  
"Would you stop saying that! Whoa," Amber said and stopped scrolling.  
  
"What?" Aarthi shouted.  
  
"5 weeks after the fight with them and Shampoo, Shampoo was feeling better," Amber read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Thanks to Cologne's medical know how, Shampoo was feeling much better. When she had come to the restaurant looking like something the cat dragged in, she collapsed in front of he door where Mousse found her.  
  
After he finished crying over her unconscious body and wailing about who could do such a thing (this was going on for over an hour), he took her body to Cologne. Cologne whacked him over the head for taking so long then she began to heal Shampoo the best she could.  
  
Cologne was amazed at the bruises and scratches on Shampoo's body, not to mention the burn marks.  
  
Who could have caused her this much damage? Cologne thought.  
  
Then it came to her,  
  
Those two girls, but how? They don't have nearly as much experiences as Shampoo. Cologne thought leaning on her staff and closing her eyes, What to do? Those two easily beat Shampoo, I have to get them away from each other so Akane will be weaker. Then Shampoo will beat Akane and be wed to Ranma.  
  
"So then, how to get rid of Shaula," Cologne murmured to no one in particular.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ooooh, Shaula's in trouble!" Amber said gleefully.  
  
Aarthi chose not to comment and continued to read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"This school is worse than the one I used to go to!" Shaula complained.  
  
"How so?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"For one thing, if you're late for class you don't have to hold buckets of water," Shaula said, shifting her buckets to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault! Talk to Ranma!" Ryoga said.  
  
"If you two girls could get up earlier." Ranma trailed off.  
  
" You shouldn't fall in the pond!" Akane yelled and began to lean her buckets in Ranma's direction.  
  
"Take it easy Akane!" Ranma said, backing away.  
  
"Quiet!" the teacher shouted, popping his head out form the classroom," unless you want to be out here longer!"  
  
The four instantly went silent.  
  
"Good," said the teacher going back into the classroom.  
  
I wonder what Aarthi and Amber are up to, Shaula thought, I miss them-  
  
"She misses me!" Amber said happily.  
  
"I'd keep reading," chuckled Aarthi.  
  
-well, Aarthi any way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Aarthi, why are Shaula and I friends again?" Amber asked.  
  
" I have no clue," Aarthi said. "It still mystifies me about how a Anime obsessing, N64 playing, fantasy lover, bookworm got to be friends with a black belt in TKD who hates Pokemon and most of the other stuff you like."  
  
"Odd isn't it?"  
  
"Let's keep reading, I wanna be able to leave your house sometime this millennium."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After school, Ranma and Akane went home while Shaula and Ryoga went for a walk.  
  
Ryoga noticed Shaula was deep in thought and didn't seem to notice him. He wanted to ask her about it but thought better of it. This was probably something she needed to work out herself.  
  
When he looked at her again, he found she wasn't there.  
  
Oh no! I must have turned down the wrong street! What do I do now?  
  
"I know! I'll ask for directions and meet up with Shaula at the Tendo's later!"  
  
He grabbed one of the millions of maps in his bag. He glanced it over and saw that it was the right map to the Tendo's house.  
  
"Excuse me sir," he said, asking a fellow who looked a little green," could you tell me where this place is?"  
  
"Sorry," the man said," I can't help you. I'm looking for someone by the name of Goku, have you seen him?"  
  
"No," Ryoga said. "By the way, do you feel okay? You're awfully green."  
  
"I'm a Namic," Piccolo growled, "we are all green."  
  
"Oh," Ryoga said and wandered away to ask someone else for directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RYOGA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Shaula yelled.  
  
Where is he? He couldn't have gotten lost that easily! Oh, wait, yeah he could have.  
  
Shaula began to search around and ask people she met if they had seen Ryoga. She saw a guy with black hair that was sticking up everywhere and decided to ask him.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for someone, could you help me?" Shaula asked, she gave a very accurate description of Ryoga.  
  
The man thought and said,  
  
"Sorry, I haven't. You wouldn't happen to have seen a green Namic named Piccolo, would you?"  
  
"No, I think I would have remembered," Shaula said and tried to get away from the creep as fast as she could.  
  
The man ran up to her,  
  
"Tell you what, I'll help you look for your friend and you help me."  
  
"That's really O-kay," she said, picking up the pace.  
  
"You sure? Maybe my friend has seen him," he said.  
  
"Almost positive," she said and kicked it up to full speed.  
  
To her surprise, he was still able to keep up and he wasn't even having trouble doing so.  
  
"I'll see ya then," he said. "Hey, wait a sec, there he is!"  
  
Shaula stopped and turned in hopes of seeing Ryoga. Instead she saw.  
  
a green Namic, whom she assumed was named-  
  
"Piccolo, where have you been?" the black haired man cried out.  
  
"Goku, I was looking all over for you," Piccolo said.  
  
"Hey," Shaula said," this is all good but I need to find Ryoga before he gets even more lost."  
  
"He wouldn't happen to have passed by, did he Piccolo?" Goku asked.  
  
"There was this one kid," Piccolo said and described him.  
  
"That's him," Shaula groaned." It'll take months for him to find his way!"  
  
" Tell ya what," Goku said, "we'll keep an eye out for him and if we see him we'll give him a lift."  
  
"Thanks!" Shaula said, relieved. " Tell him, Shaula says to get your butt back to the Tendo's now."  
  
"Will do," Goku said, smiling. "Let's go Piccolo!"  
  
To Shaula ( and everyone else's) amazement, the two men took flight and zoomed away.  
  
Very weird, Shaula thought. Oh well, I should head back now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"This is a big help," Amber muttered.  
  
"I can agree with you there. This is taking way to long," Aarthi said. "Let's skip to the end."  
  
"No! We can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?" Aarthi asked.  
  
"Can't you tell?"  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"Something is gonna happen," Amber whispered, "something big!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shaula continued her walk, oblivious to anything. As she walked, she worried about Ryoga even though she knew he could take care of himself.  
  
I don't wanna have to wait to see him, she thought. I wanna see him now!  
  
She thought of all the fun they had been having. Walks, ice- creams, going to the park.it was all wonderful when he was there. Shaula blinked and looked around.  
  
Odd, I don't think I've been here.  
  
Somehow she had wound up in a baseball field.  
  
I must be picking up Ryoga's habit of getting lost, she thought.  
  
Suddenly the warm air turned cold and Shaula glanced around. She spotted Cologne on the home plate, propped on her staff.  
  
"Nice to see you," Cologne grinned.  
  
"Hello hag," Shaula said calmly.  
  
"Before anything happens, I'd like to say it's not personal. It is just something that needs to be done," Cologne told her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and Akane pose a great threat when together, so we plan to eliminate the threat."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Come out team!" Cologne cackled.  
  
Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi steeped out of the dugout.  
  
"Four against one," Shaula said nervously. "How great."  
  
"You in trouble now!" Shampoo said.  
  
"Any friend of Akane's is an enemy of mine," said Kodachi, laughing evilly.  
  
"I can't let you help keep Ranma away from me!" Ukyo said, withdrawing her battle spatula.  
  
Shaula was good but not as good as these four girls (technically 3 girls and 1 hag) put together. The odds were stacked against her.  
  
"It is time to use the technique Ranma taught me," Shaula said. "It's time to use the Saotome Secret Technique!" (click for explanation of Saotome Secret Technique)  
  
"Saotome-" Shampoo began.  
  
"-Secret-" Kodachi continued.  
  
"Technique?" Ukyo ended.  
  
"Yep, with a twist!" Shaula said.  
  
Before they knew what she was doing, Shaula gathered up an amount of ki. She threw it and the blast sent dirt and grass into their eyes. They began to cough and tried to get the dirt out of their eyes.  
  
"Look!" Ukyo pointed.  
  
Shaula started running into the woods behind the baseball field.  
  
"That was the Saotome Special Technique?" Kodachi fumed.  
  
"Shampoo get her!" Shampoo said and took off.  
  
"Wait for us!" Ukyo shouted.  
  
The chase was on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHERE AM I?" Ryoga shouted from deep within a forest.  
  
"Right here," said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Ryoga called out.  
  
A small boy with black hair (that stook up everywhere) dropped out of a tree. He had several fruits in his arms.  
  
"Hi!" he smiled to Ryoga. "Are you hungry?"  
  
The boy tossed him an odd looking fruit.  
  
"Try it, it's good," he insisted.  
  
Ryoga took a bite and began to chew it.  
  
"This is great! Thanks!" Ryoga said.  
  
"No problem," the boy replied. "Are you lost?"  
  
"Once again," Ryoga sighed.  
  
"Maybe Icaris could give you a lift," the boy said.  
  
"Who's Icaris?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"A friend of mine. By the way, my name's Gohon."  
  
"I'm Ryoga. I need to get to the Tendo's house in a hurry."  
  
"Follow me," Gohon said, taking off.  
  
Ryoga raced after the little boy, who was surprisingly fast. They reached a cave where Gohon began to look around.  
  
"ICARIS!" Gohon called.  
  
Ryoga heard a shuffling noise from inside the cave.  
  
"Come on, it's all right," Gohon coxed.  
  
From inside the cave, two blue eyes peeped out.  
  
"Uh, who or what is Icaris anyway?" Ryoga asked nervously.  
  
"My dragon friend," Gohon shrugged.  
  
"Oh," Ryoga said in relief, "it's only a.DRAGON!"  
  
The eyes seemed to be getting closer and Ryoga could already imagine the dragon chomping him in two. He closed his eyes and felt the dragon's tongue tasting him. He couldn't move, his body was paralyzed. He opened his eyes to see the terrible.  
  
.light violet, baby dragon with blue eyes.  
  
The dragon, Icaris, made a small noise and began to sniff Ryoga.  
  
"He's not going to bite me, is he?" Ryoga asked, a little frightened still.  
  
"No silly," Gohon laughed, "he's gonna give you a lift."  
  
Yippy, thought Ryoga sarcastically. He handed Gohon the map and said,  
  
"I wanna go to were the circle is."  
  
Gohon took the map and showed it to Icaris. He began to tell Icaris where to go and Icaris nodded his head every once in a while.  
  
"Okay, he'll take you there. If you see my dad or Piccolo, tell them I'll see 'em later."  
  
"What do they look like?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"My dad looks similar to me and Piccolo is a Namic-"  
  
"Oh him! The green dude! He was looking for some black haired guy," Ryoga remembered.  
  
"He must have been looking for my dad," Gohon said. "Thanks! Tell them 'Hi' if you see them fly by."  
  
What, Ryoga thought, they have more dragons to fly on?  
  
"Hop on Icaris's back and he'll fly you to where you want to go. I gotta go, I'm supposta be doing my math homework."  
  
Gohon waved and ran through the woods to where his house was.  
  
Great, dragon flying, thought Ryoga as he warily eyed Icaris.  
  
He climbed on the dragon's back and held on. The small dragon began to flap his wings and they were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So much for trying to blind them and running, Shaula thought as she dodged several razor, sharp mini spatulas and some black roses.  
  
Think, now what?  
  
She kept running hoping to lose them.  
  
I can't keep this up forever, she thought. What do I do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga tried not to look down as Icaris soared in the sky. Ryoga closed his eyes and decided to wait until he got on the ground to open them.  
  
"Hey! How's it going?" someone asked.  
  
Ryoga opened his eyes and saw the green dude with a black haired man.  
  
"You can fly?" Ryoga said going bug eyed.  
  
"Yeah," the man said, "Why? What's odd about that?"  
  
Ryoga decided to change the subject.  
  
"Oh good, you found him," Ryoga said to Piccolo.  
  
"Goku? Yeah," Piccolo said. "By the way, you're friend was looking for you."  
  
"Which one?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"A red headed girl who said to tell you, ummm, wait a second," Goku said, trying to remember.  
  
Piccolo sighed and shook his head,  
  
"Honestly Goku, she said 'Shaula says to get your butt back to the Tendo's now.'"  
  
"Thanks," Ryoga said. "I have a message for you from Gohon, he says 'Hi' and 'He'll see you later.' He seemed to be in a rush, something about math homework."  
  
"Chi-chi can be really stubborn when it comes to getting that kid to do his homework," Piccolo said.  
  
"See ya, I gotta get back," Ryoga said.  
  
"Me too," Goku said, " else my wife will have my head on a platter."  
  
The two men continued flying and Icaris started off once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaula sent a blast of ki at her pursuers and ran on. She was beginning to tire from running and the occasional ki attacks. The cuts on her body from plants, mini spatulas, and black roses were causing her much pain.  
  
The trees began to thin and she rushed out to find herself standing on a cliff, a very tall cliff.  
  
"This way!" she heard Cologne shout.  
  
Shaula heard them coming and she backed to the edge of the cliff. The three girls and the hag came bursting through the bushes.  
  
"Now we finish red head," Shampoo said.  
  
Kodachi grinned wickedly and Ukyo stepped forward menacingly.  
  
"You can't kill me," Shaula said. "Ranma would never speak to any of you again."  
  
Ukyo looked a little nervous.  
  
"Hmmm," Cologne thought. "Very well, we won't kill you."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Kodachi said and lunged at Shaula.  
  
Shaula took a step backwards and lost her footing. She began to fall off the cliff.  
  
"We have to save her," Ukyo shouted and ran over to grab Shaula.  
  
Suddenly, Ukyo fell to the ground unconscious. Cologne stood behind her, staff raised.  
  
"Foolish child, this is the perfect way to get rid of her. I won't have you mess it up!"  
  
So Shaula continued to fall to her doom on the ground below.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"This story is long but it's good," Amber said.  
  
"You like it because Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z characters were in it," Aarthi told her.  
  
"Yeah, now if Outlaw Star, Digimon, Cardcaptors, or Tenchi characters would show up!"  
  
"You are a really obsessive person."  
  
"You think that's bad? I didn't even name half of the characters I'd like to show up."  
  
"Oh? Who else?"  
  
"Well, most aren't anime characters but Wolverine from X-men, Virgil from Static Shock, Spiderman, Batman, Tai from Digimon-"  
  
"Okay, you can stop now!" Aarthi said.  
  
"But there's still Ashitaka from Princess Mononoke, Bit Cloud from Zoids, and Belldandy from Oh My Goddess, and Z from The Zata Projects- "  
  
"Amber that's enough! Look, I'll agree with you on Ryo-oki from Tenchi. She is really cute but that's the only one!"  
  
Amber smiled and continued to read while Aarthi began to wonder how many cartoons a day Amber watched.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shaula fell and began to regret all the things in life she had not accomplished in life. Form something as easy to getting straight A's or something harder, like being nice to Amber. Tears appeared in her eyes. As she neared the ground she thought of her greatest regret,  
  
I never told Amber how much of a friend she was to me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Aarthi, I am such a moron!" Amber sobbed.  
  
"No argument here," Aarthi mumbled.  
  
"Shaula actually liked me as a friend!"  
  
"Duh, what'd you think?"  
  
"She never acted as though she liked me as a friend! She acted like she wanted to chop off my head and kick it to Saturn!"  
  
"Maybe she's delirious right now?" Aarthi suggested.  
  
Amber glared at her and said,  
  
"You're such a big help."  
  
"Yup, now keep reading."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shaula tightly closed her eyes and awaited impact when she felt someone grab her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Ryoga riding a dragon while holding on to her. Shaula glanced down and saw how close she had been to near death then she directed her gaze back to Ryoga and frowned.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Come on Icaris, let's get outta here before Cologne decides to dissect you for her potions!" Ryoga said.  
  
"Icaris?" Shaula said as Ryoga lifted her in front of him.  
  
The dragon turned his head and made a small noise that sounded like a greeting then Icaris began to flap his wings at top speed and soared away from the cliff.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Well, after I lost you and ran into two weirdoes that could fly, I was chased by Kodachi, Shampoo, Cologne, and Ukyo who were trying to kill me. We were running through the woods almost all day, which was until recently when I fell off the cliff. Nothing new," Shaula said dryly.  
  
"Why were they trying to kill you?' Ryoga asked concerned.  
  
"They think Akane and I are too strong. They want Ranma to be rid of Akane and to do that they want to be rid of me."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest?" Ryoga suggested.  
  
"Good idea," she said and leaned her head on his chest.  
  
Shaula listened to his rhythmic breathing pattern and relaxed. Almost instantly she was asleep.  
  
Ryoga was trying very hard not to get a nosebleed. He wasn't used to a girl being this close to him. Trying to take his mind off of it, he glanced her over to make sure she had nothing twisted or broken. He gasped, her body had so many cuts! How could he not have seen them? He quickly removed several of his bandanas and wrapped them over her cuts.  
  
Poor Shaula, she meant it when she said they were going to kill her.  
  
Ryoga then noticed that they were losing altitude.  
  
"Icaris, what's wrong?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Icaris mad several distressed noises. He was sweating heavily and his wings were flapping to no avail.  
  
We're to heavy, Ryoga realized.  
  
"Icaris, land as soon as soon as you can," Ryoga told him.  
  
Icaris immediately began to descend. Ryoga searched for an opening or clearing where they could land.  
  
Nothing but forest, he angrily thought. No, wait.  
  
They were nearing a huge field, the kind farmer's used to grow stuff.  
  
"Icaris, land there!"  
  
Icaris got closer but he was descending to fast, at this rate they would crash.  
  
Shaula seems destined to die from falling," Amber commented.  
  
"Weird," Aarthi said. "Continue reading, let's see what's going to happen next."  
  
"Icaris, pull up!" Ryoga shouted, holding tightly to Shaula.  
  
Icaris tried but he didn't have the power. The good news was they were over the field, the bad news was they were still going to fast.  
  
Ryoga thought of jumping off Icaris with Shaula but at the speed they were going it would be impossible. He could only hold onto her and wait.  
  
100 feet away he saw a girl with pink hair and a girl with long blue pigtails. The pink hair stopped the blue on and made a throwing motion. He squinted and saw it was a small cube. When the cube hit the ground it began to expand.  
  
50 ft away and the cube was now long and rectangular.  
  
20 ft away and it was directly under them.  
  
10 ft from the ground and they hit it.  
  
Icaris landed with a thump and Ryoga (with Shaula still in his arms) was thrown off. Clutching Shaula close, Ryoga flipped and landed on his feet. His feet landed on the.pillow?  
  
This is a giant pillow? he thought.  
  
"Hey! You! Are you all right?" a voice called.  
  
The pink hair glared up from the ground and continued to shout.  
  
"Come on down!"  
  
"Washu," the blue hair said gently, "don't yell. They'll be down soon enough."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
A cat, good thing Ranma's not here, Ryoga thought.  
  
"Icaris, thanks for the ride. Tell Gohon we're fine."  
  
Icaris made a concerned noise followed by one that sounded like an apology.  
  
"Don't worry! I know you did your best, besides I need to get Shaula taken care of."  
  
Icaris flapped over and gave Ryoga a dragon kiss (like a dog kiss 'cept with more slobber). Icaris then began to fly up in the sky but before he disappeared in the clouds he did a loop-the-loop and Ryoga realized that was his goodbye.  
  
Ryoga gave a small smile then turned to Shaula. She was slightly pale and the bandanas were bleeding through. He hopped off the pillow and turned to the pink haired girl.  
  
"I need to get her to a doctor," Ryoga said anxiously.  
  
The pink haired girl, Washu, looked over Shaula before saying,  
  
"You're right, she has lost some blood but those bandages have helped. Sasami, go ahead and tell Tenchi we need some bandages. I'll take her to my lab and clean the wounds," Washu told her.  
  
Sasami ran off and a little brown and white creature jumped off her shoulder. It began to mew at Washu. It took Ryoga a minute to realize that this creature had made the cat sound he heard earlier.  
  
"She'll be fine Ryo-oki," Washu said. "Come on. what's your name?"  
  
"Ryoga, this is Shaula."  
  
"Well Ryoga, let's go. We have to get her to my lab as quickly as possible."  
  
A computer made out of light appeared and Washu typed something in it. The field faded away and was replaced by a huge room filled with machines and gadgets.  
  
"Lay her here," Washu said, motioning to a capsule type bed.  
  
Ryoga did as he was bid and gazed at Shaula. His heart hurt just seeing her so still and pale. Washu glanced over from a control pad.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She needs plenty of rest though," Washu told him.  
  
Washu pushed a button and a glass cover slipped over the capsule.  
  
"Come on," Washu said, tugging his hand. "The capsule will speed up her healing process, there is nothing you can do for now."  
  
"Miss Washu, I have the bandages you asked for," said a man entering through a door that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi, but I don't think they are necessary for now," Washu said, heading for the door. "I'll be back later, I have work to do."  
  
"Oh, hi!" Tenchi said and bowed to Ryoga.  
  
"Uh, hi," Ryoga said and bowed back.  
  
"I'm so glad you're not another girl from outer space!" Tenchi said happily.  
  
"Uh," Ryoga couldn't think of anything to say to that.  
  
"Let me explain," Tenchi said and told Ryoga of his problem with attracting girls from outer space.  
  
Ryoga learned that Washu was a genius (more or less) and Sasami was a princess of Jurai. He heard about Ryoko the space pirate, Ayeka the ruling princess of Jurai, also Mihoshi and Kiyone who were members of the Galaxy Police. Not to mention that they all had a crush on him, whether it was big or small.  
  
"Don't you like it?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Tenchi shook his head and said,  
  
"They never get along except for Sasami. They all drive me nuts sometimes."  
  
Maybe this is how Ranma feels, Ryoga thought and for the first time understood a Ranma's girl problems.  
  
"Tenchi!" called a voice.  
  
A light blue haired lady appeared floating above Tenchi's head.  
  
"How are you?" she asked lovingly.  
  
"Fine Ryoko, same as I was 10 minutes ago."  
  
"RYOKO!" a voice angerly shouted.  
  
"Uh-oh," Ryoko said.  
  
A girl with purple pigtails came barging in through the door.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted.  
  
"I was talking to Tenchi," Ryoko said, wrapping her arms around Tenchi's neck.  
  
"RYOKO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" the other girl screeched.  
  
"Make me princess!" Ryoko taunted.  
  
That must be Ayeka, Ryoga thought.  
  
"Girls!" Tenchi scolded, "We've got company."  
  
The two girls looked around in surprise and their eyes fell on Ryoga.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for Ryoko's bad behavior," Ayeka apologized. "She's a space pirate who has no manners."  
  
"You're a princess so you don't have an excuse!" Ryoko countered.  
  
"Now you listen here you-," Ayeka began.  
  
"No, you listen! Tenchi and I were perfectly fine before you got here so you can go!" Ryoko interrupted.  
  
Ayeka turned red with anger.  
  
"Azaka! Kamadake! To me!" she shouted.  
  
Two logs came out of the door, one with a blue mark and the other with a red.  
  
"Yes princess, what do you wish?" one asked.  
  
"Get that vixen away from my Tenchi!" Ayeka ordered.  
  
"Yes princess," the other said.  
  
"Um, is Washu here?" a blond girl asked, entering through the door.  
  
"No Mihoshi," Ryoko growled and focused on the two logs.  
  
"But I need her to fix our ship!" Mihoshi began to cry.  
  
"Mihoshi," said another girl stepping through," don't cry. She's probably outside."  
  
"Kiyone," Mihoshi sniffed," are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, come on Mihoshi," Kiyone sighed.  
  
"Okay!" said Mihoshi, perking up.  
  
They left while Ryoko and the logs were fighting.  
  
"HEY!" Washu cried entering through the door. "Go fight outside!"  
  
Ryoko and the logs continued fighting oblivious to her.  
  
"Time for dinner!" Sasami said, peeking in through the door. "Come and eat!"  
  
"Good, I'm hungry," Ryoko said, vanishing.  
  
"I'm coming," Ayeka said. "I wonder what's for dinner."  
  
"Even the universe's greatest scientific mind needs food," Washu said before leaving.  
  
Azaka and Kamadake left through the door as well, leaving only Tenchi and Ryoga.  
  
"That was.interesting," Ryoga said, with a funny expression on his face.  
  
"It's not usually like this," Tenchi said, walking to the door.  
  
"It's not?" Ryoga asked in disbelief.  
  
"Nope, it's usually worse. Coming for dinner?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll stay here," Ryoga said and turned towards the casket where Shaula lay.  
  
"Okay," Tenchi said in an understanding voice, then he left for dinner.  
  
Ryoga stared at Shaula's motionless body and stood, waiting for her to wake.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Ryoga glanced down to see Ryo-oki at his feet. Next to her was an orange carrot. She nudged it towards him with her nose.  
  
"For me?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Meeow!" Ryo-oki answered and hopped off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Aarthi, the world's going to end!" Amber told her.  
  
"Why?" Aarthi asked.  
  
"Ryo-oki willingly gave up a carrot!"  
  
"So.?"  
  
"That's like me giving up my most prized possession!" Amber said.  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"When I think of it I'll let you know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shaula blinked and opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I? If I'm back in the Pokemon world, I am going to."  
  
"Take it easy Shaula," Ryoga said. "We are in Washu's lab."  
  
"Who's shoes?"  
  
"Washu's," Ryoga repeated.  
  
"Somebody call?" asked Washu. "My, you're looking better. All those cuts and bruises are gone."  
  
"What day is it?" Shaula asked groggily.  
  
"The day after you fell off the cliff," Ryoga answered.  
  
"We've got to go," Shaula said.  
  
"But," Ryoga started.  
  
"NO BUTS! AKANE MAY BE IN TROUBLE! WHERE'S ICARIS?" Shaula shouted.  
  
"He left, we were to heavy for him. He was going to crash but Washu saved us," Ryoga told her.  
  
"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET TO THE TENDO'S NOW?" Shaula freaked out.  
  
"That's not a problem," Washu said," but before you go, you should eat."  
  
"All right," Shaula sighed. "We have to hurry though, who knows what Cologne's gonna do."  
  
The three exited through the door and were greeted by Ryo-oki.  
  
"Hey!" Ryoga greeted.  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-oki answered.  
  
"Good afternoon!" Sasami greeted. "I saved you some leftovers from breakfast."  
  
"Thanks," Shaula said and sat down at the table.  
  
Sasami gave her the food and as Shaula ate, Ryoga told her what had happened the previous day.  
  
Shaula frowned and said,  
  
"We have to leave here as soon as possible, they may still be after me."  
  
"You're right," Ryoga said.  
  
"You can leave as soon as you wish," Washu said, having a sip of tea.  
  
"We'd better go now," Ryoga said.  
  
The girls (except Mihoshi and Kiyone who were on patrol) and Tenchi went outside to say goodbye.  
  
"Uh," Ryoga asked, handing Washu a map. "Do you know where this place is?"  
  
"That's a long ways off," Washu frowned.  
  
"Let's get walking," Shaula sighed.  
  
"There's a faster way," Sasami peeped up.  
  
"How?" Shaula asked.  
  
Sasami lifted up Ryo-oki by the fur on her neck.  
  
"Ryo-oki will take you," Sasami said.  
  
"She's gonna take us?" Shaula said doubtfully.  
  
"How can she do that?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Like this!" said Ryoko, grabbing Ryo-oki and throwing her in the air.  
  
Before Ryoga and Shaula's eyes, the once cute and cuddly Ryo- oki turned into a giant space ship.  
  
"Meow!" the Ryo-oki ship said.  
  
"Whoa," Ryoga said, mouth dropped to the ground.  
  
"Let's go," Shaula said (finally realizing these people were from another one of the anime shows Amber talked about and Shaula didn't really pay attention to).  
  
"You aren't going anywhere," cackled a voice.  
  
"Cologne!" Ryoga said angerly.  
  
"Shampoo too!" Shampoo said, stepping out of her hiding spot.  
  
"The black rose will see that you'll never walk away from this battle!" Kodachi said, appearing from a cloud of rose petals.  
  
"Where's Ukyo?" Shaula asked, looking around.  
  
"She left our merry little group," Cologne said, "but the three of us are more than a challenge for you!"  
  
Kodachi sent a storm of rose petals at Ryoga and Shaula. Fearing the others would be hit, they stood their ground and blasted them to dust.  
  
"All right!" Ryoko shouted. "Time for battle!"  
  
A light beam made of red energy appeared in Ryoko's hand.  
  
"You might have hurt Sasami or Tenchi! I won't allow that! AZAKA! KAMADAKE!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
The two logs once more appeared.  
  
"Let's do it!" Shaula shouted.  
  
"Ryoko get Shampoo, Ayeka deal with the 'black rose'. Shaula you and I will take Cologne," Ryoga ordered.  
  
"Yaa!" shouted Ryoko as she leapt at Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo brought up her ki bonbori and blocked Ryoko's sword. The two began to furiously fight and neither one seemed willing to retreat.  
  
"AZAKA! KAMADAKE! ENILATE HER!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
Both guardian logs began to fire missiles that Kodachi easily evaded. Kodachi leaped up and kicked Azaka. He was sent flying and had a large dent in his side. Kamadake still tired to shoot her but she dodged all he sent at her.  
  
"Kamadake, stand down! She's mine!" Ayeka ordered.  
  
Ayeka attacked Kodachi head on and the two girls began to duke it out.  
  
While Ryoko and Ayeka fought their opponents, Ryoga and Shaula stood facing Cologne.  
  
"You can't beat me," the hag said.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe today's our lucky day," Ryoga said.  
  
Cologne began to glow.  
  
"Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya?" she cackled.  
  
"Yes," Shaula glowed and grabbed Ryoga's hand.  
  
"Yeah," Ryoga said and gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo-oki (still a ship) meowed to Washu who glanced in the sky.  
  
"Oh dear," she said. "Ryo-oki, move out of the way. Sasami and Tenchi, come with me."  
  
Washu, Tenchi, and Sasami moved away from the lake and closer to the woods. The battlers continued to fight and seemed to be moving closer to the lake, not noticing the two shapes in the sky gradually falling closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga and Shaula were doing okay against Cologne but both knew she was holding back. Ryoko and Ayeka were struggling not to be beaten. They were all doing their best but it seemed that their best might not be enough.  
  
Then they all heard a loud noise. The fighters glanced up and saw two red space ships falling towards them. They tried to move out of the way but were unable to as the ships landed with a mighty "SPLASH!!" in the lake. The waves swept the fighters up and they were scattered.  
  
Kiyone popped out of one of the ships.  
  
"MIHOSHI I THOUGHT YOU FILLED UP THE GAS TANK!"  
  
A man with red hair appeared through the hatch of the other ship.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF GALIZY POLICE ARE YOU?" he shouted.  
  
"Gene, chill," said a young boy who came up next to him.  
  
"Jim, we are not supposta be here!" Gene yelled.  
  
"Gene be reasonable," Jim said.  
  
"About WHAT?" Gene continued to yell.  
  
"Gilliam is still in one piece and should be able to fly. Besides, I'm sure the police will forgive you for speeding now," Jim answered calmly.  
  
"I was trying to get to the plant Yabna to do the job!"  
  
"The job can wait! We have to get this fixed first!"  
  
"I'm hungry," said a brown furry woman with long white hair.  
  
"She kinda looks like Ryo-oki in human form," Sasami whispered to Washu.  
  
The lady turned in their direction and said,  
  
"I am Aisha Clan-Clan from the proud race of the Gataru-Gataru. Where is the one who looks like me?"  
  
"Incredible," Washu said in amazement. "How'd you hear her?'  
  
"These ears aren't just for good looks!" Aisha said. "Now, where is the one that looks like me?"  
  
Ryo-oki the space ship floated over and switched to her (somewhat) human form.  
  
"Me-ow!" she said and waved.  
  
"I can see the resemblance," said another lady from the ship.  
  
From up in the tree, where she had been washed to, Shaula saw that the woman had a wooden bokken. Shaula jumped down from the tree and walked to the edge of the pond.  
  
"What an incredible bokken!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," the lady said.  
  
"Suzuka, what is going on?" another lady said appearing from the hatch.  
  
"Apparently the police ship that was attached to ours ran out of gas. Gilliam couldn't support both himself and the police ship so we crashed. How long should it take us to get there with this delay, Melfina?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"I'm not sure really," Melfina told her.  
  
"Ahem," came a cough from nearby.  
  
Cologne and Kodachi once more appeared. A purple cat was next to them, sulking.  
  
"We were in the middle of something," Cologne fumed.  
  
"Hi!" Mihoshi waved to Cologne. "Who are you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Cologne said angerly. "What matters is we're going to kill Shaula."  
  
"We are?" Mihoshi said, somewhat confused.  
  
"Not us! Them!" Kiyone shouted at Mihoshi.  
  
"Oh, well as a member of the Galaxy Police, I place you under arrest."  
  
"Mihoshi, you can't arrest them! This planet's beings are excepted from being arrested by Galaxy Police members!"  
  
"Your squabble grows weary," Cologne said and pointed at their ship.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Shaula warned as Cologne sent a blast of ki at the ship.  
  
The people on the ships barely got away as Mihoshi and Kiyone's ship blew sky high. Gilliam's shields protected him from most of the damage but Gene was enraged.  
  
"You witch! You almost destroyed my ship!" Gene roared and pulled out his castor gun.  
  
"Gene you can't shoot her!" Jim protested.  
  
"Why not!" Gene yelled.  
  
"Because that's not honorable," Suzuka replied.  
  
"I say we make her pay!" Aisha growled.  
  
"We're with you!" Kiyone said angerly.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka came forward looking very ticked off.  
  
"Hag, stand down," Shaula said. "The odds are against you."  
  
"Are they?" Cologne said, holding up a squealing P-chan.  
  
"Ryoga!" Shaula whispered.  
  
"So what? It's just a dumb pig!" Gene said.  
  
"Shaula, if you or your friends take a step forward I'll ensure he never squeals again," Cologne said menacingly.  
  
"Nobody move," Shaula ordered.  
  
"But," Gene protested.  
  
"Nobody move!" Shaula shouted.  
  
"Very good," Cologne smiled. "Now, come to me."  
  
Shaula slowly began to walk forward and kept her eyes on Ryoga. He was shaking his head and tears formed in his eyes. He knew what Cologne would do once Shaula got close enough.  
  
Cologne would kill her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Honestly, she's willing to sacrifice her life for a pig, Ryoko thought.  
  
"Princess," she whispered so only Ayeka could hear her. "Cover Shaula, I need a distraction too."  
  
"Ryoko, I can't do both," Ayeka whispered back.  
  
Both didn't take into account Aisha's good hearing. Aisha began to focus on he earth's moon. Although there was only one, it was decent in size and should provide the energy she needed.  
  
Aisha roared and began to transform.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the sound of her roar, all eyes looked her way (even Shaula's).  
  
Aisha's body began to shift until it became a new creature. The creature looked similar to a white tiger but its ears were to long and pointy.  
  
Aisha (in creature form) roared again and bared her fangs.  
  
"Stay back! I'll kill the pig!" Cologne threatened, holding up P-chan.  
  
"No don't!" Shaula pleaded.  
  
"Go ahead," Ryoko said. "Kinda hard to kill something that's not alive though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cologne asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Look at your pig," Ryoko answered.  
  
Cologne looked at it and threw it down in anger. It was nothing but a stuffed toy!  
  
"Now look at mine," Ryoko continued.  
  
She pulled her hands out from behind her back and reveled P- chan.  
  
"You!" Cologne growled. "How?"  
  
"Teleported," Ryoko said, sticking her tongue out. "You don't know everything hag!"  
  
"Not everything, but enough!" Cologne shouted and sent a huge amount of ki at Shaula.  
  
Shaula couldn't dodge it in time, the blast struck home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What happened next?" Aarthi asked, impatiently.  
  
"I don't know," Amber said crossly, "I'm hungry."  
  
"AMBER HOW CAN YOU THINK OF FOOD?" Aarthi yelled.  
  
"Do you really want to know or should I just go get some?" Amber asked.  
  
"Go get some," Aarthi told her. "I'm gonna read ahead."  
  
"You want anything?"  
  
"A pop, please."  
  
Aarthi listened as Amber raced up the stairs then she continued to read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shaula stared from within a force field that Ayeka was generating. It had held up against Cologne's attack but Shaula knew Cologne could easily destroy it if she wanted to. Right now Cologne was eyeing the group. They greatly outnumbered her but she had more power.  
  
"Leave Cologne!" Shaula yelled. "You won't win this one!"  
  
"You are wrong, young one. I shall remain triumphant!" Cologne answered.  
  
Cologne fired of multiple ki attacks that everyone tried to avoid. Following her example, Kodachi began throwing black roses. The group tried to evade both the roses and the ki blasts but at some point they would be hit.  
  
"We can't keep this up forever," Gene shouted.  
  
"Let's attack!" Kiyone called.  
  
"ALL TOGETHER!" Shaula yelled.  
  
Shaula and Ryoko sent two massive ki attacks just as Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Gene fired their guns (energy blaster for the girls, Gene used his castor). The huge amount of energy headed for Cologne while Kodachi received three powerful hits from Ayeka, Aisha (still beast), and Suzuka. Kodachi was knocked out and lay where she fell. Cologne on the other hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Here's your pop!" Amber said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks," Aarthi said, turning away from the monitor.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Cologne and Kodachi got their butts kicked."  
  
"That's all? Then what?"  
  
"Read for yourself, Amber."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Cologne stood up and stared at her enemies amazed faces. She pointed a finger at Shaula and whispered in a barely audible voice,  
  
"You haven't won yet! I will see that Shampoo marries Ranma! Don't get in my way!"  
  
A dark cloud engulfed Cologne and when it cleared she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye!" Mihoshi said cheerfully, waving to the Outlaw Star crewmembers.  
  
"Bye!" they said, waving back.  
  
The Outlaw Star members boarded their ship and after a few minutes it began to rise out of the water. With a sputter, the ship took off into the sky.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Washu said dryly.  
  
"Hey Washu," Shaula started, "a friend of mine says you like to experiment on things."  
  
"That is true," Washu nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Seeing as you're the greatest scientist in the universe, I'd like to ask a favor."  
  
"What is it?" Washu asked cautiously.  
  
"That girl there," Shaula said, motioning to Kodachi's fallen form, "needs some help. She's not right in the head and I think only you can help her."  
  
"I don't know," Washu said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.  
  
"Miss Washu, as the greatest scientist anywhere, you can do anything," Tenchi told her. "Surely you can do this minor task."  
  
"ALL RIGHT I'LL DO IT!" Washu shouted happily, "Then my genus will be known everywhere!"  
  
While Washu was laughing hysterically and imagining all her fame, Shaula thanked Tenchi for talking Washu into keeping Kodachi.  
  
There's one less girl for Ranma to worry about, she thought.  
  
"We should be going now," Shaula said to them.  
  
"Hey!" Ryoko exclaimed, "Where's Ryoga?"  
  
"That's right," Ayeka said, glancing around. "I haven't seen him since the ships crashed."  
  
"Oh, he, uh, must have started home," Shaula said. "Don't worry about him! He'll be fine! P-chan and I will go on the ship and meet him at home."  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-oki said (back in animal form).  
  
Ryo-oki jumped in the air, did a flip, and transformed into her space ship form.  
  
"So long!" Shaula said, "Thanks for the hospitality."  
  
"No problem! Stop by again!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Ryoko, it's not your place to invite her back!" Ayeka scolded.  
  
"So you don't want her to come back?"  
  
"That's not it at all!"  
  
The two began to argue fiercely and Shaula finished the rest of her goodbyes. She picked up P-chan and began to wonder how they were going to get in the ship. Suddenly, they were covered in a bright light and the two felt themselves being lifted up. Then they found themselves inside the ship.  
  
Shaula and Ryoga (still pig) glanced around.  
  
Ryo-oki started off and the two gazed through the window and watched the land go by.  
  
End of Aarthi's Story  
  
A tale of the future  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What Amber! That's it?"  
  
"Shaula, Aarthi's Story is too long!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"You can't leave it there!"  
  
"I wasn't planning to. Here's the title for the next chapter:  
  
Amber's Story II  
  
A tale in closing  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I should have the next chapter. I'm in it more than you two. It'll be called:  
  
Shaula's Story II  
  
A tale of the End (?)  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"I wrote the story! It should be my chapter!"  
  
"Uh, no. I proofread and read all your stuff so it should be mine. I can see it now:  
  
Aarthi's Story II  
  
A tale of what happens next  
  
"No."  
  
"For once, I agree with you Amber."  
  
"I won't write a chapter without a name."  
  
"I won't be in the story if I can't have my title!"  
  
"I won't proofread!"  
  
"So we have come to a stalemate."  
  
"We're all so stubborn, this could take a while."  
  
(10 years later.)  
  
"Can't we do one we all like?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How 'bout this one?"  
  
A Combined Story  
  
A tale of Concluding  
  
"Aarthi?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Well Amber, looks like you actually had a good idea!"  
  
"Yeah! Hey, wait a minute. SHAULA!!"  
  
"GO WRITE THE STORY AMBER!"  
  
"Oh fine!" 


	4. A Combined Story

A Combined Story  
  
A Tale of Concluding  
  
These characters are the property and sole creation of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without her permission. Please don't hurt us! All other characters are actually real people, in case you haven't figured that out yet!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aarthi, we are getting nowhere."  
  
"That's for sure Amber," Aarthi sighed. "Five years is a lot to read."  
  
"Well then, I'm going to skim read."  
  
"Amber, weren't you doing that before?"  
  
"Not full speed."  
  
"Go for it," Aarthi shrugged.  
  
Amber began to read at a speed that was equal to how fast Superman could fly. Aarthi tried to keep up but she was no match. She caught glimpses of words but nothing interesting.  
  
Wait. What was that?  
  
"Amber, stop!" Aarthi yelled.  
  
It took a second for her to stop.  
  
"Yeah?" Amber asked.  
  
"Go back. I thought I saw something."  
  
Amber slowly scrolled up.  
  
"Wait! There it is!" Aarthi exclaimed.  
  
"There what is?"  
  
Aarthi pointed to the screen and Amber gasped.  
  
"No way! How'd that happen?"  
  
"Scroll up a little more and let's see."  
  
Amber did and they began to read about something that had happened in the fourth day/year of Shaula's...adventure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shaula and Ryoga were once more fighting furiously in the dojo. The training benefited both parties, and they trained with each other whenever possible.  
  
"Time for lunch!" Kasumi said at the dojo door.  
  
"Be there in a sec!" Shaula answered as she did a back flip.  
  
The two raced to the table and greeted Ranma and Akane, who were already seated. Shaula and Akane talked while they ate, but Ryoga and Ranma were pretending to be vacuums (they were doing a good job). After they inhaled their food, the two boys waited for the girls to finish.  
  
"Hurry up!" Ranma complained. "You girls take too long."  
  
" 'Cause we don't shove our food down our throats?" Akane asked.  
  
"YES! Please hurry up!" Ranma said again.  
  
Shaula thought Ryoga was going to say something but when she looked at him he averted his gaze.  
  
Odd, she thought, and continued to eat.  
  
"Akane, I have something to show you," Ranma said.  
  
"I'm eating!" Akane told him again.  
  
"NOW!" Ranma said sternly.  
  
Akane and Shaula opened their eyes widely. Ranma never spoke to Akane like that.  
  
"Okay," Akane said uneasily, and followed Ranma out of the room.  
  
Shaula once more looked at Ryoga to see what he thought but he stared down at his lap. He seemed to be playing with something...a box?  
  
"Ryoga," Shaula said gently.  
  
Ryoga jumped and looked around.  
  
"Where's Ranma? And Akane?" he asked nervously.  
  
"They left," Shaula said, surprised. "Didn't you here them arguing?"  
  
"No, I was...thinking."  
  
"I'm done eating. I'm gonna to relax outside."  
  
"I'll go with you!" Ryoga said too quickly.  
  
"All right," Shaula said suspiciously. Something's going on, but what?  
  
They both went outside and Shaula leaned up against a tree.  
  
It's now or never, Ryoga thought. I can do this! No, I will do this!  
  
"Shaula," he began.  
  
She looked at him and his words froze in his mouth. He could hardly breathe as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
Ryoga tried to regain his composure.  
  
"Shaula, I, uh, I have a question I'd like to ask you. If you say no I totally understand," he began. But if you do it will break my heart...  
  
When he didn't say anything right away Shaula urged him to ask. Ryoga took a deep breath and got on his knee in front of her.  
  
"Shaula, since I met you I have fallen in love. I've never felt this strongly for any girl, not even Akane."  
  
When Shaula tried to say something he motioned for her to be quiet.  
  
"I have to say this while I still have the courage," he said nervously.  
  
He pulled out the box he had been playing with and held it out to her. He opened it and Shaula gasped at the beautiful ring.  
  
"Will, uh, will you marry me?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Shaula took the ring and slipped in on her finger.  
  
"Yes, anata (dear; dearest)," she whispered and gave Ryoga a kiss.  
  
For once Ryoga didn't faint or get a bloody nose, instead he pulled her close and returned the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why can't Ranma do that for me? Akane sighed from behind the house. She heard a soft thump and saw Ranma standing next to her. Baka, he must've jumped off of the roof.  
  
Ranma looked nervous (for once!) and he was staring at the ground.  
  
"Akane, I have something to ask you," Ranma said uneasily.  
  
Akane's heart stopped, He can't be!  
  
Ranma pulled out a box identical to the one Ryoga gave Shaula.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked. "Not because of the engagement, but because you want to marry me?"  
  
Sure, it wasn't as nice as Ryoga's proposal, but still...  
  
"Of course, baka," Akane said happily.  
  
Ranma leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. Akane threw her arms around his neck and the two sealed their engagement with a very long kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Amber, close your mouth! It's been touching the floor!" Aarthi yelled.  
  
"What?" Amber said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"Your mouth was opened wide enough to stick a watermelon through!"  
  
"Aarthi, I must have been staring at the comp for too long or something," Amber laughed. "I thought I just read that Ryoga and Shaula were engaged."  
  
"They are, and so is Ranma and Akane," Aarthi said.  
  
"Well then, I guess we know why Shaula wants to stay," Amber said calmly (too calmly). "I'm gonna give her a talking to."  
  
Amber pulled over the mike and screamed, "SHAULA ARE YOU NUTS? YOU CAN'T MARRY AN ANIME CHARACTER!!!"  
  
Bright red letters in caps appeared on the screen.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE COMING HOME! NOW!"  
  
The red letters kept appearing.  
  
"THREATEN ME ALL YOU WANT, YOU ARE NOT MARRING AN ANIME CHARACTER. No offence Ryoga, I'm sure you're great and all but she can't marry you."  
  
More letters appeared.  
  
"Why? Because you are NOT AN ANIME CHARACTER!!"  
  
Dark letters showed up.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE NOW, YOU NORMALLY AREN'T!"  
  
More dark letters in caps.  
  
"YOU AREN'T STAYING! What about your mom and dad? Not to mention your cats!"  
  
The letters turned a light blue and were small.  
  
"NO I AM NOT TELEPORTING THEM THERE! Besides, the cats would scare Ranma out of his mind, and we don't want that, now do we?"  
  
Some letters in red showed up.  
  
"You've gotta go? What's wrong?"  
  
Nothing appeared.  
  
Amber looked like she was going to smash the computer.  
  
"Amber, chill. Don't kill the computer, it's not the computer's fault!" Aarthi freaked.  
  
"Fine," Amber growled.  
  
Amber went into a file and opened it up. Using the html program, she combined the file and put it together. Then she saved it. When she clicked it a huge window filled the screen.  
  
"SHE'S MARRIED NOW???" Aarthi yelled.  
  
"Not yet, in the process," Amber mumbled. "Odd."  
  
"What now?" Aarthi questioned.  
  
Amber clicked some buttons and zoomed in.  
  
"Shaula's got that look on her face," Amber said.  
  
"WHAT LOOK?" Aarthi asked, annoyed at Amber.  
  
"The look that says 'Back off before I kick your butt and then wipe the floor with whatever remains.'"  
  
"You got that, from her face?!"  
  
"Well, I've seen it often enough," Amber said casually.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask..."  
  
"Probably best."  
  
"What's she looking at?" Aarthi questioned.  
  
"Good question," Amber said and zoomed farther out of the scene.  
  
As the scene played out, Shaula dodged (hard, but manageably) avoiding blasts from...  
  
"Cologne!" Amber and Aarthi exclaimed as they watched her blast at Shaula.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I told you I would be back!" Cologne crackled. "I have waited and planned for this day! I have trained long and hard to beat you!"  
  
"Shaula!" Ryoga cried, rushing towards her.  
  
He grabbed Shaula and held her tightly in his arms.  
  
"I won't let you take her, witch!" he spat.  
  
Ranma and Akane came rushing out of the house.  
  
"You weren't invited to the wedding, ghoul!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Leave before we take drastic measures!" Akane threatened.  
  
"I have always had more power than you and now, now I have tripled my power against you!" she laughed. "You are still wet behind the ears! You haven't a chance!"  
  
"We haven't been doing nothing!" Ranma yelled. "We have been training hard, too."  
  
"Not hard enough!" Cologne screeched and motioned to the sky.  
  
The sky turned dark and lightning flashed. The wind howled and thunder boomed.  
  
"Now I shall take down two with one blow!" Cologne laughed.  
  
Rain began to pour from the sky. Shaula shoved Ryoga into the house and he just missed getting wet. Ranma, on the other hand, transformed into his girl-self.  
  
"You can't stop us that easily!" Shaula yelled angrily.  
  
"Take this!" Cologne shouted.  
  
Lightning struck Shaula and covered her body. Cologne began to laugh wickedly at Shaula's fate but stopped short when she saw a red light glowing from within the lightning bolt. The rest of the lightning was absorbed into Shaula's ki and she glared. From what Cologne could tell, the electricity was being absorbed.  
  
"Is that all you have?" Shaula said, crossing her arms. "I'll have you know that Pikachu's blast was worse than that, and you know what happened to him!"  
  
Cologne smiled wickedly, "Child, you haven't seen anything yet!"  
  
Akane moved next to Shaula and grabbed her hand. Akane's body began to glow blue and her ki swirled with Shaula's. The two girls now glowed in a dark purple.  
  
"Want me to tell you why I took so long to get my revenge?" Cologne asked.  
  
I'm kinda curious about that myself," Amber told Aarthi.  
  
"I returned to China and meditated for the great Amazon spirits to show me a way to be rid of you two. After a week they answered me: 'All your normal tricks have failed. Now you must get serious or forever lose the chance to get Ranma.' By following their instructions I cleansed my body and soul. They had me wait another week, then the spirits began to give their power to me. They had to go slowly so not to have the power engulf and kill me.  
  
"It's too bad it didn't." Aarthi muttered.  
  
It took a long time, but now I have the power of all the Ancients!"  
  
"This is nice and all, but how does it relate to us kicking your butt?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"That's just it, you will not beat me. I shall beat you!"  
  
This said, Cologne's body began to shift and grow into the shape of a massive dragon.  
  
"The rules are as follows. You beat me in this form and I give up trying to kill Akane and Shaula." Cologne (in her new form) hissed.  
  
"Give up your claim on Ranma!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Make me!" Cologne roared and lunged at the two girls.  
  
They stood their ground and created a huge force field with their ki. Cologne couldn't stop herself in time and hit the shield at full force. Cologne quickly recovered and began to murmur in ancient Mandarin Chinese. The force field began to dissolve, leaving Akane and Shaula unprotected. With a roar of victory, Cologne sent a blast of blue flames at the two girls. Even though it was still raining, the flames were still very hot. So hot that the rain near it evaporated and the grass wilted.  
  
Shaula and Akane shouted,  
  
"KI ELIMINATION BLAST!"  
  
With their free hands they both sent a beam of purple ki at Cologne's attack. The two attacks clashed and instead of exploding, they simply maintained contact. The attacks began to push at each other, wavering on who the blast would hit. Cologne increased her fire attack and the two girls added more power to theirs. Neither side was willing to give up or give in, but one side had to win. Akane and Shaula began to sweat. Maintaining the beam was hard and it was draining their energy fast. They needed more power!  
  
"Help's on the way!" Ranma-chan called.  
  
She ran over to the two to lend a hand.  
  
"What do I do?" she asked.  
  
"Put your hands on our shoulders," Akane gasped from the strain of holding the beam together.  
  
Ranma-chan did as she was told and Akane and Shaula began to use Ranma's power as well as their own.  
  
Now the purple beam had a flare of red to it and Cologne seemed to be losing the battle.  
  
Then, to Akane, Shaula, and Ranma-chan's surprise, Cologne increased her attack and began to force the energy back towards them.  
  
"We need more power!" Akane cried.  
  
"Ryoga!" Shaula shouted.  
  
Ryoga made the most important decision of his life (besides marrying Shaula, of course!). He ran out into the rain and instantly transformed into P-chan. He continued to run until he reached Shaula. He then jumped up onto Shaula's shoulder and lent his energy. The ki blast obtained another flare, except this time it was orange. With the added energy, they began to slowly push back Cologne's attack.  
  
What? Cologne thought. This isn't possible! They should've been toasted by now!  
  
Cologne reached a final decision. If he won't be Shampoo's husband, then he will belong to no one!  
  
Cologne once more increased her power, this time giving it all she had.  
  
The group couldn't match her power, they were done for.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I hope you're happy! Now Shaula's gonna die!" Aarthi yelled.  
  
"Chill. Give me your hand," Amber said.  
  
"Yeah right! Why?"  
  
"Put it on the scanner, now!" Amber said, trying to not get mad.  
  
"NO! This is another one of your wacko plans!"  
  
"Put your hand on the scanner unless you want to go to the PKMN world," Amber growled.  
  
Aarthi quickly put her hand on the scanner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The blast was coming closer and the four tried to draw up more energy but they were barely holding it off as it was.  
  
I can't let it end like this, Shaula thought. I love Ryoga and I want to marry him!  
  
Ranma and I were finally happy with our engagement! I don't want to die! Akane thought.  
  
Akane, I'll always love you, thought Ranma.  
  
Shaula, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you more, I love you! flashed through Ryoga's mind.  
  
They began to pool what energy they had left for one more attack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Done!" Amber said, as the slow scanner finished.  
  
"Will it work?" Aarthi asked as Amber began to type.  
  
"Busy, can't talk," Amber said.  
  
Aarthi watched Amber type and hoped her plan, whatever it was, would work. Secretly, Amber hoped the same thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- "Now!" Shaula shouted.  
  
The four gave it everything they had. Suddenly two lights shone upon the group, a dark navy blue and a powder blue. The light filled the group with energy and the two lights rushed through them and into the ki attack. Filled with energy, the group gave it one last go.  
  
"KI ELIMINATION BEAM!" Shaula and Akane shouted again.  
  
All the energy and power they had left to give was sucked out of their bodies. The four collapsed in an exhausted heap. It didn't matter, though. The last two blasts they sent had pushed the attack onto Cologne. The two energies exploded in her face and the mighty dragon returned to an old hag.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So, by sending our hand prints..." Aarthi started.  
  
"...it copied our ki power, and when I added it to the code..." Amber continued.  
  
"...it got sent to Shaula and Akane to use!" Aarthi finished.  
  
"Yup, now to talk her into coming home."  
  
"That's easier said than done..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Shaula," a voice said.  
  
Shaula turned her head, she didn't want to get up.  
  
"Shaula!" the voice said urgently.  
  
"What?" she mumbled.  
  
"It's time to come home."  
  
Shaula opened her eyes and saw Amber in front of her.  
  
"You teleported me home! I didn't want to come home!" Shaula yelled, struggling to get up.  
  
Amber motioned for her to be silent.  
  
"Look around you, you're still here. This is a hologram," she explained.  
  
"What's wrong with everyone? Why aren't they moving, are they..."  
  
"...dead?" Amber said. "No, I froze time to speak with you."  
  
"I'm getting married and staying here! I refuse to leave Ryoga!" Shaula shouted.  
  
"You can't stay here forever," Amber said, trying to reason. "Aarthi and I can't tell your mom you're spending the night at our houses forever."  
  
"Fine Amber. Here are your choices; you teleport me and everyone else to the real world or leave us all here."  
  
"Shaula," Amber sighed, "you can't..."  
  
"No," Shaula said, standing up. "I am now 20 years old, I am able to make my own choices. For five years I have been here and I have learned to love everyone; well, almost everyone...except for Happosai, Kuno, Kodachi, and of course the Pokemon, but otherwise..."  
  
"What about your parents? Your friends? Being 20 you should realize how your actions affect others."  
  
"Amber, when did you start acting like Little Miss Know-It-All?"  
  
"Shaula, I don't know everything, but if you and Aarthi listened to me every once in a while you would see that I am smarter than I look and act."  
  
"Well, why do you act so...immature?"  
  
"Adults have less fun than kids. They have to much stress and stuff. Kids, we're lucky. The things I like may seem childish to you, but they help me relax and enjoy life."  
  
"Don't you care what people say about you? How could you not?"  
  
"Why should I care what they say? I enjoy watching cartoons and playing video games. Why should what they say take away what I like?"  
  
Shaula crossed her arms and began to think.  
  
"Shaula, the choice is yours," Amber sighed. "I can't force you to do anything. Remember though, you may have gained friends here, but what about those you left back home?"  
  
Tears began to trickle down Shaula's face. "I hate having to choose. I wish I could have both." Shaula said.  
  
"Both..." Amber murmured. "That could be arranged."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amber, I'm glad you got the mess sorted out with Shaula," Aarthi said.  
  
"Me too, this wedding's great!" she answered.  
  
"They put a lot of work into it, seeing as the last one was ruined."  
  
"I hope to see Shaula soon, I have to give her this gift before I go home."  
  
"All ready?"  
  
"Yeah, school work," Amber said, making a face. "I still have to write my term paper for English."  
  
"There she is!" Aarthi said. "Go give it to her!"  
  
Amber walked up to the happy bride and gave her a nervous smile.  
  
"What up Amber?" the bride asked.  
  
"Well, Shaula, this gift is for you," Amber stated, handing her a small box.  
  
Shaula opened it and pulled out a necklace with a bokken charm on it.  
  
"This will teleport you between worlds. I left the time the way it was, but I can fix it if necessary."  
  
"No, it's fine," Shaula said.  
  
"Good! Anyway, when you go home you will be 16 again, but when you come back you'll be 20 or whatever age you were when you left. Make sure you keep track of time in the real world and visit every now and again."  
  
Shaula nodded her head.  
  
"Aarthi and I have necklaces too, except mine's has a wolf and Aarthi's is a soccer ball. That way we can visit or help if something goes wrong. I also made 5 backup disks."  
  
"Better safe than sorry?" Shaula teased.  
  
Amber blushed slightly.  
  
"Something like that." Amber mumbled.  
  
Ryoga came up to them and said, "Excuse me, but could I borrow my wife?"  
  
"Almost," Amber replied. "You'll still have your strength and speed and be able to do flips and stuff in the real world..."  
  
"Awesome!" Shaula interrupted.  
  
Amber nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, but you will not be able to use any ki attacks when you're home." Amber continued.  
  
"Why?" Shaula frowned.  
  
"Kids in school can't stand up to the beating you give Ranma and Ryoga."  
  
"Moi?" Shaula said innocently.  
  
"Yes, you! Now I have homework to do. Congrats and see ya!"  
  
Suddenly Amber and Aarthi disappeared and Shaula and Ryoga were left alone. Ryoga smiled at his wife and she returned it.  
  
As they walked Ryoga asked, "Do you think she'll always be this weird?"  
  
"Yeah," Shaula smiled, "but I kinda like her that way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I like it."  
  
"So when are you typing it and putting it up on your web page?"  
  
"When pigs fly, Aarthi."  
  
"Um, Amber?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Flying pig..."  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Get typing."  
  
And so the story was finished, typed, and put online. Everyone lived happily ever after. Everyone that is, except Amber, who couldn't write or type for a very looooong time afterwards. (Needless to say, Shaula was inspired to keep writing on the first story, which wouldn't have happened had not this story been written, and so now the whole thing is done!) 


	5. Their Story

Their Story

A Tale of the Anime Creators

This is the page where we pay tribute to all the great people whose work we used in 'The Story'. 

First off, Rumiko Takahashi, creator of Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Cologne, Shampoo, and the rest of the Ranma 1/2 group.

Second, Akira Storiyama, creator of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Creator of Goku, Gohan, and Piccalo. 

Third, Naoko Takeuchi, creator of the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and all the others.

Next up is Mitsuyasu Sakai, creator of Gene and the other Outlaw Star crew members.

After that is Satoshi Tajiri, creator of the Pokemon. (PS: I personally don't think Pokemon are evil and I portrayed them as Shaula and Aarthi see them.)

Last but not least, Masaki Kajishima and Kenichi Yatagai, creators of Tenchi and friends! 

Obviously we don't have their permission to use their characters but seeing as it was all used for fun and no harm or money was earned I hope no one will mind. :) 

All of the anime shows are great and I recommend them to everyone (at least, the edited versions for everyone)!

Go back


End file.
